What Love Really Means
by mystic2182
Summary: The last part of the trilogy. Follows Sparks Fly in the Dark and Real Fine Place to Start
1. PART I

**PART I**

"One week!" Haley bounced happily into their bedroom, jarring Nathan as she settled on the bed.

He groaned his eye cracking open slightly to peer at her before snapping shut again and nestling into the pillows. He burrowed his body into the blankets, relishing the warmth around him and trying his best to ignore his fiancée's chatter.

"Nathan." She moved her body up along his, her much smaller one coming to rest along the length of him, her fingers playing with his ears as he continued to try and disappear under the pillows. "Aren't you excited? A week from today we'll be husband and wife!" She giggled as he merely snored in response. Wiggling her eyebrows at his back, she moved her hands under the covers, seeking out the warm flesh of his back.

"Shit! Hales!" Nathan grumbled, his head springing up as he tried to pry her cold hands off his back.

She giggled, moving her hands lower to skim underneath his boxers as he continued to wriggle away from her.

He flipped over, pinning her beneath him, his hips rubbing against hers, his body no longer asleep. She giggled again, seeing the quick response in Nathan, feeling his body warm against hers.

"That wasn't a very nice way to wake me up." His hands moved down her arms, pushing up the hem of her t-shirt.

Haley rolled her hips beneath, took the quick intake of breath as the appreciation it was. "You're right. I better make it up to you." She moved her hands between them, her fingers moving beneath the waist band of his boxers, the cotton riding low on his hips. Reaching her head up to kiss him, she ignored the warning of morning breath, pushing her tongue between his lips, kissing him completely. His taste was intoxicating, her body wanting more from him, wanting to feel all of him. Nathan groaned loudly, his hands fisting in the cotton of her t-shirt, pushing it up past her breasts, wanting to feel flesh.

The phone rang loudly beside them causing Nathan to curse. He continued to kiss her, willing her to ignore the incessant ringing.

"Nathan. The phone." She wiggled underneath him, trying to reach for the cordless.

"Machine… will… get it." Nathan broke out between kisses, enjoying this form of distraction as his hands moved over her breasts, flexing once, twice.

"But…" Haley's protest died on her lips as Nathan's mouth descended, taking her into his mouth. Haley arched off the bed, her hand coming to rest on Nathan's neck, all but pulling him tighter to her.

"Tutor-fiancée! Answer the phone." Brooke's voice broke the quiet sounds of their moans of pleasures.

Nathan moved his head, groaning with displeasure. "Well if that doesn't ruin a mood." He looked down at Haley, saw the same look of interrupted pleasure and rolled to let her grab the phone.

"Haley James! Pick up the phone. I don't care how great Nathan is in bed."

Pressing at the phone briskly, Haley spoke tersely into the phone. "What Brooke?"

"Hey, so you are there. You sound tense. I must have interrupted something. Good."

Haley shook her head slightly, pulling the blankets around her as she felt Nathan's hand move over her stomach again, tracing light circles on her skin. She sucked in her breath sharply, glaring at him in warning, to which he only gave her a smirk.

"You called because…" Haley tried to steer Brooke back to why she had called.

"I wanted to make sure you had remembered our appointment today."

"Of course I remembered Brooke, it is _my_ final dress fitting." Haley felt Nathan's hand cruise lower, his fingertips running beneath her plaid pajama bottoms, the pads of his fingers sliding under the band of her underwear. She tried to focus on Brooke's words as Nathan's hands slid even lower, Haley sucking in a shaky breath.

"I know it's your dress fitting, but I just wanted to check. Do you want Peyton and me to meet you at your house, or at the shop?"

"Um…" she was having a very hard time following the conversation as Nathan's hand moved even lower, his fingers exploring her. She tried to glare at him, get him to stop as she turned her body, but he held her in place, his body hard along hers. Haley moaned slightly and tried to cover it by clearing her throat.

"Are you guys having sex right now?" Brooke sounded impressed.

Nathan leaned to whisper in Haley's ear, "How does it feel baby? You feel good."

Haley groaned again, his words licking a fire within her as his fingers continued to roam and circle.

Brooke laughed throatily, "You get yours tutor-fiancée! We'll just meet you at the shop. Don't be late!" She hung up laughing.

Haley hung up the phone abruptly, her body all but quivering. "I am going to kill you." She wiggled again, but Nathan moved over her, pinning her with his body. Leaning down he kissed her, his tongue licking at her mouth as his fingers continued to probe.

Haley's breath came out on a long guttural moan, and she saw the wide smirk spread across his features. "I don't hear you complaining."

Pulling her shirt over her head, she kissed him fiercely, her body wrapping around his. "Oh honey, I'm not."

Pushing him back against the pillows, she devoured, wanting him as much as he wanted her.

The soft morning glow shined through the window as they tumbled together in the warm sheets.

"Now remember, you have to pick up your tux today before four." Haley called from within the shower.

Nathan chuckled from the edge of the bed. "I know, you've only reminded me about twenty times."

Poking her head out from behind the shower curtain she gave him a quick smile. "I only do it because I know how the day can escape from you." She moved back underneath the spray. "And I want you to get over there before the tux shop closes. You have to make sure the tux fits right. Take Luke with you."

"Yes ma'am." He moved off the bed, coming to stand in the bathroom, his hand pushing back the shower curtain. "Now why am I not in there with you? Water conservation and all." He grinned at her and Haley found herself grinning back as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair.

"Because as much as I would love to save water with you, I have to meet Brooke and Peyton in a half hour and we don't have any time for water conservation." She closed the shower curtain again.

Pouting, Nathan moved to stand in front of the bathroom mirror, feeling at the rough stubble across his cheeks and chin. The evidence that he hadn't shaved was clear across Haley's chest, the slight red burns that she would curse him for once she found them.

"I'm so excited to try on my dress today. All the alterations are done, and it should be perfect." She paused briefly, the sound of the pounding water the only noise. "Nathan?"

Nathan's eyes darted from his own reflection back to her form, the outline of her hazy behind the curtain. "Yeah?"

Her voice was low, the words rough. "I love you."

Startled by the sudden mood change, Nathan pushed back the shower curtain again, worried. Haley stood there, the water streaming around her, her hair falling in wet tendrils on her shoulders, her eyes big with tears.

"Hey." He reached to shut off the spray, grabbing a large towel from behind him to wrap protectively around her. He plucked her up in his arms as the tears continued to fall, bringing her over to sit close with him. "What's wrong?"

Her body shivered, wracked with chills as she struggled to slow the tears. Nathan ran his hands up and down her body, hoping to warm her up as the water soaked into his pants.

"Hales, please tell me what's wrong. I'm starting to freak out."

She looked in square in the eye then, trying to give him a smile, but the tears still escaping. "I love you so much Nathan."

Nathan's eyes narrowed, not following why this was a reason to cry. "I love you too Hales, you know that."

Haley's body shivered against his, and she wiped at her eyes. "I know you do. I just can't believe we're actually getting married on Saturday. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this, the moment when I get to give myself to you forever, in front of our friends and family. And sometimes it feels like I can't wait another second to be your wife. Is it crazy? Is it possible to love someone too much? I couldn't stand it if we weren't always like this, like we are right now. You're the most important person to me, and I don't know what I'd ever do if you weren't there." Her lip trembled again and Nathan leaned over to soothe, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"You're not going to have to worry about that for a very long time, until we're old and gray and we're side by side in an old folk's home. I love you. Sometimes I think I love you more than you love me, and then there are times I'll catch you smiling at me, and I know that what we have is what everyone would kill to have. I know, without a doubt, that I love you a little more everyday. Even when I think I couldn't possibly love you any more you go and do or say something that sends me reeling off that cliff again. Even if it's something as little as passing me the newspaper in the morning, the sports page already on top. It's in every little action that you show me how much you love me, and I know that if I can show even one tenth of what you show me, that you'll always know how much I love you."

Haley's eyes watered again, but this time her mouth was wide in a jubilant smile. "Nathan." She pressed a slow, smoldering kiss to his lips, her mouth opening to slip her tongue across his. She pulled back, the tears dried from her eyes. "You are one of a kind Nathan Scott. And I'm a lucky girl to have you. You make me so happy."

Nathan grinned, "I'm lucky to have you too." He pressed his forehead to hers, feeling the softness of her skin against his. His fingers snuck under the thick cotton, feeling the heat of her skin as she quivered against him.

Her head dropped back as his fingers traced the curve of her waist, the flare of her hips. He spread his hand low across her belly, feeling the heat slide. Haley's mouth moved to nip at Nathan's earlobe, pushing him back against the sheets, the towel slipping away. Her hair fell in damp curls around them, a veil surrounding their kisses as Nathan's hands moved over her, taking his time to feel her heat, to feel her ready for him.

She sighed, the sound soft against his ears and he felt the heat surround him, and all he could see was her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Haley rushed into the wedding shop nearly an hour later, a very impatient Brooke and Peyton in front of her.

"Yeah, you said that on the phone." Brooke tapped her foot, her hands on her hips. "This is why I called to remind you. I knew that the minute Nathan started touching you, you'd forget everything."

Haley blew the hair out of her eyes, fixing a look at Brooke. "Who says Nathan had anything to do with it?" She tried to sound indignant.

Brooke smirked, and even Peyton had a funny smile on her face. Moving close, Brooke pushed Haley's hair behind her shoulder, her fingers tracing the red marks that lay scattered across Haley's collarbone and chest.

"I take it Nathan forgot to mention the razor burns." Peyton spoke up, trying to stifle a laugh. Brooke handed Haley a compact, allowing her to see the tender red spots across her chest.

"Ah! I'm going to kill him. I told him I had a dress fitting today." Haley growled, looking for her phone to rip into Nathan.

Brooke closed her hand around Haley's, halting her movements. "Don't punish the boy for being good in bed. Let's just try and cover up some of the red, and then we'll try on this dress."

"Yeah, Hales, don't worry, we told them you had a family emergency and were rushing over, so they know we're going to be late. Really late." Peyton slung her arm around Haley's shoulders. "Don't worry; we're not going to punish you for getting some action."

"Oh God." Haley slumped against Peyton.

"You're in an awfully good mood." Luke observed as Nathan whistled along side him as they walked towards the tuxedo shop.

Nathan shrugged, trying to keep the smile off his face but failing. "What can I say man? I'm getting married to the woman I love. That's reason enough to be in a good mood."

Luke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Normally I'd agree but I have a feeling there's more to that statement, and I think it might cause my ears to bleed."

"Oh you mean because Haley and I have sex." Luke slammed his hands over his ears, groaning. "Yeah, hate to burst that bubble for you bro." He quirked an eyebrow at Luke, before stopping in front of the shop, turning to face him. "I never say anything when you and Peyton come over and your shirt is on inside out, or Peyton's got a giant hickey on her neck."

"That's different." Luke pouted as they walked into the tux shop.

"Why? Because Haley's your best friend? Well Peyton's my ex-girlfriend. And it isn't that different. But who cares, we both have sex. Good for us." He slapped Lucas on the back, moving toward the front counter of the shop.

The female attendant straightened as they walked towards her, her eyes alight. "Can I help you?"

Nathan smiled politely, ignoring the way she fluttered in front of him and Luke. "Yes, we're here to pick up the tuxedoes for the Scott wedding."

"Oh okay." Her smile faltered slightly. "And you are?"

"Nathan Scott. The groom." He laughed as the saleswoman's eyes immediately left his and sought out Luke's.

"Oh okay, well I'll be right back." She turned, giving Luke a long look before disappearing into the back.

Luke laughed nervously, "I'm going to miss you doing that to girls. I thought the travel agent was priceless, her batting her eyelashes when you were booking the trip to Greece, until you mentioned it was for your honeymoon." He laughed again, Nathan joining in.

"I know, it's amazing. You plan weddings and girls flock. You say you're the one getting married, and it all changes. Though I think our little saleslady has her eye on you brother." He jabbed Luke in the side.

"Only because you're the groom." He pulled at his collar. "So are we trying these on?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah I promised Hales. I really think she would kill me if I brought it home and it wasn't right. Tim's supposed to be here soon to try on his too."

With that, the woman reappeared, the tuxes hanging elegantly. "Would you both like to try them on, make sure the alterations are correct?" She spoke towards Nathan, while stealing glances at Lucas.

Nathan stifled a laugh. "Yeah, we would. My fiancée would kill me if they aren't perfect." He grabbed the tuxedo off the rack, heading for a changing room, all but stranding Lucas. He could hear his brother fumble outside with an excuse to skip the flirting, before he slammed into the room next to Nathan.

"I'm going to kill you." Luke gritted out quietly, his voice audible through the thin wall.

Nathan just laughed, slipping on the shirt and vest. "Love you too, bro."

"C'mon Hales! Are we going to have to pull you out?" Brooke spoke impatiently from the plush waiting chairs. They had been waiting for what felt like hours for Haley emerge from the dressing room. The attendant had left awhile ago, but still no Haley.

Just as Brooke was about to push her way into the room, the door opened and Haley stepped out. She didn't meet their eyes, but instead moved to stand in front of the three mirrors, her reflection surrounding them.

She turned then, braving to look at Peyton and Brooke, a bubble of laughter rising in her chest at their mirrored looks of shock and awe.

"What do you think?" She stood anxious in front of them.

Peyton opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it again, her eyes welling with tears. She turned towards Brooke, hoping she could speak up for the both of them but found her just as incapable of speech.

"Is silence a good thing?" Haley looked curiously at the two girls she had never seen without something to say.

Brooke nodded quickly, clearing her throat. "Hales. Oh my God, you look gorgeous."

Haley blushed, "Really?" She looked down at her dress. She had settled on a loose, silky dress over the princess style Brooke had pushed in the beginning. The bodice of the dress fit her snugly, the silk sliding over her. It flared at her hips, falling gracefully around her thighs where it whispered against the floor. She had fallen in love with it the minute she had seen it, and even though she had tried it on numerous times, just knowing that she would be getting married in only a few days had made it that more special. She had stood for what seemed like hours in front of the mirror, taking in her reflection, twisting this way and that, looking at herself from every angle. She felt beautiful and special, and she couldn't wait for Nathan's reaction to her in it.

The silk felt wonderful under her hands, and she could only imagine Nathan's hands grazing over her as they danced their first dance together. Now, standing in front of Peyton and Brooke, she knew she had chosen right.

"Haley, that dress is perfect." Peyton wiped at the tears that clouded her eyes.

Brooke stood hastily, moving to stand beside Haley. "P. Sawyer's right. You look stunning Hales. Nathan is going to blow a fuse when he sees you in this." She bumped hips with her.

"Thanks guys. I'm so glad I have you two with me." Haley wrapped her arm around Brooke's waist and motioned for Peyton to join them. "You're the two best friends a girl could have. And I'm so glad you'll be a part of my wedding. It wouldn't be complete without you. Hey!" She spoke happily. "Go get your dresses and let's see how they all look together. Get a preview for Saturday." She smiled wide at them.

"Hell yeah! C'mon P. Sawyer." Brooke dragged Peyton off, leaving Haley to smile wistfully at her reflection.

"We look good Luke." Nathan looked at their reflection in the wide mirror, the sharp black tuxedos making them look lean and fierce.

Luke posed in the mirror. "I look like Bond. James Bond."

Nathan scoffed. "You're a dork. And if anyone looks like James Bond, it's me. I'm tall, dark and handsome. You're blond, lanky, and squinty." Nathan turned to the side, buttoning the jacket briefly. "Damn we look good."

"You both do look very handsome. You picked out a very good style of tuxedo." The saleswoman spoke up behind them.

"That was all Haley. I wouldn't know what to choose." Nathan opened his jacket, studied the ivory vest beneath. He turned to look at the saleswoman. "And this is the vest that was ordered, correct?"

"Yes sir. Your fiancée chose the classic ivory vest for the groom, and for your groomsmen, a silver and black patterned vest. The colors work well together."

Nathan turned back to the mirror, ignoring Luke's continuing poses next to him. "Yeah we're having a black and white wedding. We couldn't decide on any other color. Luke! Stop man, you're not James Bond."

Lucas ignored him, instead grinning at the saleswoman. "You think I look like James Bond, don't you Colette?"

The woman blushed, giggling slightly. "Well you do share some resemblance."

Luke threw a triumphant grin at Nathan. "I knew it!"

"Whatever, man. Hey, where's Tim? He was supposed to be here like a half hour ago."

Luke fiddled with his jacket. "I don't know. I'm sure he'll show up. Why don't you call him?"

"No need boys, I am here!" Tim shouted happily as he maneuvered around the displays of tuxedos. He grinned at Colette. "Is that one mine?"

"Yes it is, feel free to take the last dressing room to try it on." She smiled back at Lucas and Nathan.

"Hurry the hell up Tim, let's get this done. I was hoping we could get in a game today." Nathan ordered as Tim hustled to the dressing room.

"Hey Nate, you think I could skip the game and wear this home? I have a feeling Peyton will like the James Bond look." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"For the last time, you don't look like James Bond. You look like you should be pulling a rabbit out of a hat." Nathan punched Lucas in the arm.

"Oh shut up, we both know I got all the looks in the family."

"In your dreams, Squinty."

"And he's the best man, why?" Tim spoke up as he made his way to stand beside them.

Nathan shot Tim a look. "I've told you, he's my brother. Plus he's Haley's best friend. It's not like he could be the maid of honor. Though, Luke I really think you would have looked great in those slinky black dresses Peyton and Brooke are wearing."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah black really is my color."

"Whatever, I still think I should be the best man. I mean, I've been your best friend for years." Tim straightened his jacket.

"I'm not getting into another argument with you about it Tim. You're still a groomsman. You're still a part of the wedding party."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry." He studied their reflections. "Guys, we look great. We're going to be beating girls off with a stick."

Both Nathan and Lucas shot him a look. "Uh, Tim, you do know we're wearing this to my wedding. To _Haley._" Nathan emphasized her name.

"Yeah of course I know that. I'm just saying, damn boys, we look good. Why don't we wear these all the time?" He unbuttoned the jacket, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Lucas and Nathan just laughed. "Right Tim. Right."

"Hey! I look like James Bond!"

"We looked gorgeous!" Brooke squealed happily as they made their ways to their cars, their arms full of their dresses.

"When you're right, you're right. You picked some great bridesmaid dresses, Hales." Peyton spoke up.

"Now you know I can't take all the credit. You two were the ones who helped me settle on the black and white theme. And I'm so glad we did. Can you imagine if I put you guys in some lavender dresses? You'd never wear them again." Haley opened up the trunk to her BMW, laying the dress flat in the back, protected by the plastic dress bag.

"Well this dress I'll definitely be wearing again." Brooke smiled.

"So Brooke, do we finally get to meet this infamous Chris?" Haley smirked at the blush that worked across Brooke's face.

"Mark down this day Haley! Brooke Davis, actually blushing over a guy!" Peyton hooted with laughter.

"Shut up! I blush. Sometimes." She twirled a strand of her hair around her knuckle. "And yes, you will get to meet him."

"It's about damn time. You guys have been dating for a couple of months now. He must really be something." Haley smiled happily.

Brooke smiled wistfully. "Yeah he really is. I just hope you guys like him."

"I'm sure we'll love him Brooke. If you like him, we'll like him." Peyton hugged her.

"Thanks guys. So, Hales, how do you feel? Only a week until your wedding day. Are you nervous?"

Haley leaned against her car, shrugging. "No. I mean, I've wanted to marry Nathan since I was sixteen. I'm excited, I can barely wait."

Peyton smiled, "Does it ever feel like it took you forever to get to this place?"

"All the time. Sometimes it feels like we've been together forever, and then other times I stop and remember we're both only 23. To a lot of people we're getting married young. But I can't imagine waiting any longer to be Mrs. Nathan Scott."

Brooke wiggled her eyebrows at Peyton. "Was that a hint about you and Lucas? You ready to get married?"

Peyton blushed, "Well no. Not really. I mean, sometimes I think about it. But we haven't really been together that long, only a little over a year. But it took us so long to get it all together, I wonder if we're ready for that step. Does that sound crazy?" She bit her lip nervously.

Haley smiled. "Of course not. You and Lucas, even when you weren't together, you were always circling around each other. We all knew it was just a matter of time. Have you guys talked about getting engaged?"

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago it came up. And we seem to both want it, and we know its coming, it's what we want so it'll happen. I just love him so much. And all this wedding planning is making me want it too."

"Yeah weddings are contagious." Haley laughed, moving away from her car. "You girls want to come over, sit around and watch a movie. If we drive fast we can beat the boys and claim the big screen."

Brooke laughed, "Count me in. Anything to piss them off when they realize they can't watch a basketball game."

"I'm in. We'll meet you there Hales." Peyton and Brooke walked towards Brooke's convertible, leaving Haley to smile, her cell phone ringing loudly from within her purse.

Recognizing the ring tone she grinned, opening up the phone quickly, "Hey baby."

"Hey sugar!" Tim responded happily.

Haley groaned, "Tim? Why are you calling from Nathan's phone?"

"Oh right, um we're picking up the tuxes, and Nathan wanted to make sure that we got the right stuff. You picked out an ivory vest for him, and the silver and black for Luke and me, right?"

"Uh yeah. Why didn't Nathan just call me himself?" Haley spoke, confused.

"Well I figured it was the best man's duty to make sure everything was perfect, right?"

"Luke's the best man Tim. I know you're jealous, but really, you need to get past this." Haley rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"Well damn Haley; I've been his friend since we were little. He didn't even like Lucas until you started kissing him!" Tim yelped at Haley, drawing attention from both Nathan and Lucas.

"Tim. This is our wedding, and Nathan chose Lucas as his best man. I'm sorry that upsets you, but that's the way it is." Haley tried to rationalize with him.

"Tim! Are you talking to Haley? What the hell are you doing on my phone?" Nathan's aggravated voice came through the background.

"Yeah I'm talking to Haley. I wanted to know why the hell I'm not your best man. Stupid Lucas. I don't care if he is your brother."

"Give me the phone." Haley could hear the jostling, Nathan growing angrier with Tim. "Tim! Let go." There was a yelp before Nathan's annoyed voice came over the line.

"Baby, you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here. What is Tim's deal?"

Nathan puffed out a breath. "I have no idea; he just won't let it go. He's asked me about 500 times today alone. I'm sorry you bothered you." Nathan lowered his voice. "How'd the dress fitting go?"

"Good. It looks amazing. I look amazing. It's going to be perfect Nathan." She matched his tone before she remembered that she was supposed to be annoyed with him. "Oh, and thanks for all the razor burns. They were the perfect addition to the dress. Everyone thought so."

Nathan laughed, not even bothering to sound apologetic. "I knew you'd like them."

"Nathan! It was so embarrassing. I know everyone noticed. It was practically the first thing Brooke and Peyton said to me!"

Nathan lowered his voice again, his tone teasing. "I didn't hear you complaining at the time. In fact, I remember quite a few moans that would speak differently."

Haley struggled to stay indignant, while his words licked a heat within her. "Yeah."

"Are you going home now?" Nathan's voice was rough.

"Mmm hmm. Peyton and Brooke are going to hang out with me for awhile."

"Okay." Nathan's voice went back to normal at the mention of Peyton and Brooke. "Well I'll see you at home. I think we might go to the court, play a game or two."

"Okay honey. Have fun, I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Bye." Nathan clicked off, fixing a glare at Tim, who still stood nearby, with Luke at his side. "Don't do that again."

Tim straightened. "Fine. I just wanted some answers. Damn." He grabbed his tuxedo off the rack. "Can we blow this pop stand?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, let's go play a quick game. Then I have a lady to impress with my spy gadgets." He smirked at Nathan.

"For the love! You are not James Bond!"

"That's 007 to you."

"Hales! You here?" Nathan called out as he walked into the house, Luke and Tim trailing behind him. He had seen her car in the driveway, Brooke's car parked on the street.

They could hear the TV in the living room and followed the sounds, finding the girls spread out on the couch, pillows clutched to their chest, tears in their eyes. The boys exchanged glances, wary of what they would find on the TV. Walking further into the room, Nathan glanced at the screen, surprised to find them watching _The Wedding Planner._

"Haley?" Nathan said again, this time his voice registering with the girls.

"Hey honey." Haley wiped at her eyes, sitting up straighter. Brooke and Peyton too, collected themselves as Luke made his way to sit beside Peyton, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Uh, why are you guys crying?" Nathan moved to sit on the arm of the couch. "You've seen this movie a million times and I've never seen you cry. It's not even sad, is it?" Nathan looked to both Luke and Tim.

"Nah man, it's great. It's just Jennifer Lopez looking all sexy." Tim wiggled his eyebrows.

Haley glared at Tim before turning towards Nathan, her fingers playing with the denim covering his thigh. "I don't know, it's just she's so sad. She helps everyone plan their perfect weddings, but then she goes home and she's all alone. And she finally meets a great guy and then he turns out to be the groom in the latest wedding she's planning! She just can't catch a break!"

Brooke and Peyton nodded behind her.

"Okay." Nathan decided to drop it, knowing it wouldn't make any sense.

"So Nathan, are you excited for your bachelor party?" Tim spoke up happily, ignoring the glare Haley sent his way.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't really care. It's just a stupid tradition." He played with the hair that fell across Haley's shoulders.

"Stupid? It is not stupid. And as your best man…" Tim trailed off as the other five interrupted.

"You're not the best man!"

"Whatever. We know that Luke can't plan a proper bachelor party. Besides, my brother knows a guy who can hook us up."

"Just make sure it's not a guy. We all know what happened the last time you were on stripper duty." Luke sniped from the couch.

"You know you liked it Luke." Tim shot back, Luke just rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyway Tim, because Haley's bachelorette party is going to blow yours out of the water." Brooke shot out confidently.

"Yeah right, it's probably going to be boring, you girls just sitting around watching sappy movies and eating cookie dough." Tim dismissed her.

Brooke cocked an eyebrow, a smirk on her face. "Believe what you want Tim."

Nathan watched Brooke carefully before he turned to look at Haley. "Do you know what she has planned?"

"No idea. But knowing Brooke, it's going to be insane." Haley shrugged while Nathan glowered.

"Well this has been fun. But I think Peyton and I are going to get going." Luke pulled Peyton up off the couch, walking her towards the front door. "So Peyt, what's your opinion on James Bond?" He chuckled as Nathan groaned after him.

"Yeah Hales, I think I'm going to hit the road. I'm meeting Chris for a late dinner." Brooke came over to hug Haley briefly, before smirking at Nathan. "Don't worry about her party Nate. Just worry yours is going to suck." She turned, patting Tim on the cheek before leaving.

"Don't listen to her, Nate. Your party is going to be off the hook!" Tim laughed.

"Whatever Tim, I don't even care." Nathan looked at Haley, focusing on her.

"So what do you guys want to do for dinner? I'm starving!" Tim settled on the couch.

Haley looked at Nathan, raising her eyebrow slightly, while Nathan stared back, licking his lips briefly. They spoke together. "Tim, go home."

"What?" Tim looked bewildered, flipping through the channels.

Haley laughed at Tim, giving Nathan a quick peck. "Nevermind. How about we just order a pizza?" She giggled as Nathan grabbed at her waist as she stood.

"Hell yeah! Pepperoni!" Tim found an old basketball on TV, settling into the couch.

Haley leaned over, whispering in Nathan's ear as she made her way to the phone. "I'll kiss you later."

Nathan smirked. "That, and a whole lot more."


	2. PART II

**PART II**

"You excited for the hockey game tonight?" Haley shouted from the closet, as she tugged on a pair of jeans.

"Oh yeah." Nathan rolled his eyes on the bed, his finger flipping through the channels of the TV.

"Nathan!" She poked her head out from behind the closet door. "You could at least pretend. Ryan really wants to take us."

"I know. But Hales, I'm just not a hockey guy. I'm a basketball guy. Hence why I'm in the NBA." He smirked at her.

"Really? You like basketball? I had no idea." Haley smiled sarcastically, moving out of the closet, standing at the foot of the bed. "Seriously, Nate. For me, can you at least pretend like you know something about hockey?'

Nathan looked at her indignantly. "I may not like hockey, but I know things."

"Oh really? Enlighten me then." She cocked an eyebrow at him challengingly.

Leaning forward, he grabbed her hand, pulling her across the bed to sit in his lap. "Let's see, Wayne Gretzky is the Great One, they play on ice and fight a lot."

Haley giggled. "Well that was predictable. Name one other player. One who actually plays now, hot shot."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Uh, yeah I have no idea."

"Nathan!" She hit his shoulder. "Fine. Do you at least know who we're seeing play tonight?"

"Yes, that I know. The Carolina Hurricanes and the San Jose Sharks. And we're rooting for the Canes."

"Ooh, you're calling them the Canes. Look at you. And yes, Ryan is a die-hard Canes fan, has been since Carolina got the expansion team. From what he told me, we have really good seats, we should get to see a great game."

Nathan smiled, his hands grasping at her hips, settling her across his lap. "So what should we do until then?" He grinned wickedly at her. Moving forward he placed an open mouthed kiss against her collar bone.

"Well _we,_ aren't doing anything, because I'm meeting Brooke and Peyton at the nail salon. I have to get a manicure." She giggled as his lips traveled across her collar, biting at her shoulders.

Nathan grabbed her hand, kissing at her fingers. "Look good to me. Come on."

She let herself get lost in the sensation of his mouth against her skin, her body leaning into his expectantly. His hand moved under her shirt to finger her bra and she pulled back suddenly.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. Brooke will kill me if I'm late this time."

He pulled her back, wanting to keep her there. "Who cares? It's just Brooke."

"Nathan!" Haley admonished, pulling herself away from him, moving to stand along the side of the bed.

He jutted out his bottom lip. "Please."

"Not going to work this time mister. I love you, I'll be back later," she leaned down to kiss him quickly, avoiding his roaming hands, "And please be ready to go by the time I get back." She moved towards the door, grabbing her purse on the way out. "Hockey! Get excited!" She sent him one last grin before running down the hall.

"Great."

"You're on time for once! Must mean there is a very disappointed Nathan Scott at home." Brooke smirked as Haley slid into the manicure station next to her.

Haley giggled, "You know him too well."

Brooke shrugged. "Well I know guys." She grinned at Peyton. "Any last minute arrangements you need help with?"

Haley ran through a mental list. "No, I think we're good. I called to reconfirm the flower order this morning, and I left Nathan a note to call the caterer. Which of course means I'll be doing that when I get back."

Peyton laughed. "So true. I leave Lucas notes all the time, asking him to do things while I'm gone, and he always gets lost in a game. It's the Scott curse."

"Oh it's not selective to the Scott gene. Chris does it too." Brooke smiled.

Haley and Peyton grinned. "Chris?"

Brooke straightened, turning to focus on her nails. "Yeah, well you know, we've been dating for awhile, and I occasionally ask him to do me a favor, and he usually forgets."

"Brooke." Haley saw the slight blush flush across her face. "I'm glad to hear it's going well." She nodded at Peyton. "We both are."

"Yeah, well it is. I'm happy. And I haven't been able to say that in awhile. I'm so excited for you guys to meet him." She smiled warmly.

Peyton laughed. "Well knowing how hard you are on your boyfriends, if this guy can make you smile this much, I know he's going to be great."

"Thank guys. That means a lot to me. And you'll get to meet him at the rehearsal dinner. He keeps saying I must think he's hideous since I haven't introduced you all yet." She giggled.

Peyton laughed. "Is he?"

Brooke snorted. "Only if tall, blonde, and a musician is hideous."

"A musician? Look at Brooke, she's a groupie." Peyton teased.

"Oh shut up!"

_Nate-_

_Five Days!_

_Please call the caterer to confirm our order for the reception. I should be back in a couple of hours. _

_I love you! _

_xoxo HJ(soon to be S)_

_P.S. DON'T FORGET!_

Nathan laughed, setting the note back down on the kitchen counter to grab a drink. She was so cute. He reached for the phone, wanting to get the job over with while he was thinking about it, because she knew him too well, and he would forget. He dialed the number quickly, his fingers cruising over the buttons. The phone rang, over and over, before a voice came over the line. "Thank you for calling Heights Catering. We are currently on the line with another customer. Please stay on the line, and we'll be with you shortly." Classical music came on the line and Nathan sighed heavily.

Flopping down on the couch, he rested the phone on his shoulder, turning on the television. Channel after channel, he flipped, the annoying classical music in his ear. He couldn't wait for the planning of the wedding to be over. To say it had been painful, would be putting it mildly.

From the moment they had become engaged, Haley had been enraptured with planning the perfect wedding. Brooke and Peyton were practically fixtures in their apartment in Philadelphia, phone calls late at night with last minute ideas, constant wedding magazines littering the floor.

But despite all the hassle, the happiness it brought to Haley was indisputable. She was glowing, on constant high beam, and it felt unbelievable to know that the prospect and idea of marrying him put her that way.

So, if he had to live through five more days of planning, five more days of lists and reminders, five more days of annoying caterers and florists, he would do it all, and with a smile of his face.

For her.

He settled the TV on a golf game, guaranteeing himself a nice nap, as the phone line snapped, the classical music cut short, and a prim voice coming over the line.

Fifteen minutes later and he was done. He only hoped he had guaranteed the right order.

Stretching his legs out in front of him, he stared at the TV screen, the pictures flashing before his eyes even as his mind raced.

Five days.

A year of planning, another five before that of dating, and his wedding was right around the corner.

His wedding to Haley.

His fiancée, his future wife.

His wife.

He wasn't feeling nervous in the slightest. No, what he felt was an eerie calm, the kind of feeling that came from knowing you were making the absolutely right decision. She was it for him. She had been since they were sixteen, and not once had he doubted what they had found.

He may have doubted why she was with him, why she was settling, but never had he doubted them together. He knew what they had was eternal; it was everything people hoped for. And he wasn't letting go for anything.

His eyes drooped, his body slumping against the plush cushions of the couch, and with one last thought of her, he drifted.

"Honey, I'm home!" She giggled, the very phrase causing a rupture of laughs. Walking slowly into the living room, she smiled, seeing Nathan stretched out along the length of the couch, his chest rising and falling softly in sleep.

Tiptoeing silently to the side of the couch, Haley lowered herself to her knees, her hands skimming along his chest. Nathan stirred slightly, his head rotating on the pillow, his hand moving to scratch at his stomach.

She stifled a giggle, her hands moving to scratch lightly at the skin above the waist of his jeans, his groan breaking through the silence. His body moved again, awakening from the sleep, and he blinked his eyes sleepily.

"Hey." His voice was rough with sleep.

Haley smiled, her face mere inches from his, before she leaned to kiss him softly. "Hey. You have a nice nap?"

Nathan stretched, his arms clasping over his head. "Yeah, I did." He moved his arms around her, pulled her to lie across the length of him. "But I have to say, I like the way I woke up, even more."

He stretched forward, pressing his lips to hers again, his hands running up and down her back playfully.

"What time is it?" He strained his neck around her to glance at the clock.

Haley giggled, "It's almost four. We need to get ready. I told Ryan we'd meet him at the arena at 6."

Nathan groaned, "Why are we getting there so early? The game's not till 7:30."

Haley kissed him again, lapping softly at his lips, before she sat up, her legs straddling his hips. "Ryan likes to get the full affect of the game. See them warm up; eat bad food, the whole works. And we're going. So get up, mister." She stood up quickly, pulling him up along side her.

"Ryan! These seats are amazing!" Haley exclaimed from between Nathan and Ryan, her eyes watching the two teams circle the ice.

Ryan James laughed; his brown eyes a mirror to Haley's. Of all the James' Ryan and Haley were the most alike physically, both with the same brown eyes, same wide smile, same keen sense of humor. It was easy to like Ryan, and Nathan had found over the years, that he and Ryan shared a great deal in common; despite the difference in sports.

"What do you think Nate?" Ryan smiled at Nathan. "I know you're not a big hockey guy, but I was hoping to change that after you see a game live, from these seats. Center ice. It's the only way to go."

"Well I can't deny the seats are fantastic. I think we'll have to be on alert so we don't get a puck in the face." Nathan turned his eyes to the ice, watched the teams skate; watched the pucks slam against the boards as they warmed up.

Ryan laughed, "Yeah we should get a good game. The Canes are having a bit of a rough start this year, and the Sharks, well they are definitely making their mark in the West. Both teams are known for their hitting, so I'm sure we'll see a hell of a game."

Haley giggled. "I hope there's a fight!"

"Look at my girl!" Nathan laughed, slinging an arm around Haley's shoulders, "I can't believe you are looking forward to two guys fighting. You hate when I watch boxing."

Haley shrugged, "With boxing, that's the whole point, to fight. I don't like it. But with hockey," she looked out over the ice, "with hockey the fighting is just one part of a very interesting game; the finesse, the precision, the speed. And occasionally they feel like hitting each other."

"That's my sis!" Ryan laughed, grabbing for his beer. "I knew I raised you right. Dad would be proud."

"Thanks Ryan." Haley giggled at Nathan's pout. "Oh you know I love watching basketball too, but only when you're playing, or if you're there watching with me." She leaned over to kiss him playfully on his pouty bottom lip.

"Don't worry Scott, we'll make you a hockey fan before the night is through." Ryan raised his beer to Nathan, a wide smile on his face, and Nathan grabbed his own, reciprocating the motion.

Half way through the third period and it definitely had been an entertaining game. Nathan was overwhelmed with how different the game felt live than when you happened to catch it on the television. The crowd erupted in cheers and screams at the slightest of plays, and he found himself cheering along. Despite the fact that the Hurricanes were down by three goals, it was safe to say that Nathan was having a great time.

"So, when are Mom and Dad getting into town?" Ryan settled back in his seat, his foot propped up on the now vacant seat in front of him.

"Mom called me this morning, and they expect to roll into town tomorrow morning. I'm sure they're planning a sneak attack."

"Knowing them, I'd be sure of it." Nathan laughed.

Ryan joined in, "Oh you know Lydia and Jimmy too well, Nate."

"I should hope so, by now." Nathan's arm moved to sling around Haley's shoulder, her fingers moving to lace with his.

Ryan smiled, "Oh you do. Trust me, if I have to hear one more time about how much my parents love you, and are so glad you're joining the family, I think I might barf. But they're right, we are lucky to have you in the James clan. You're either crazy, stupid, or in love. I'd bet on all three."

"Thanks a lot Ry!" Haley elbowed him hard.

Ryan raised his arms in mock defense. "Well, you have to be, to join a family that includes Taylor, right? As much as I love our dear sister, she's a pain in the ass when she wants to be, which is most of the time."

Nathan laughed, sipping from his beer. "Well I'll give you that. Your sister is trouble. But the way I figure it, is I get Haley, forever. I can take anything that comes along with it. Besides, poor Hales has to have Dan as a father in law. I think that trumps Taylor any day."

"Uh, yeah it does." Haley grinned at him.

"Well I know I can't wait to meet the infamous Dan Scott. If he's anything like the stories, than I know this is bound to be an interesting week. Oh, hey, only a minute left to go."

Their eyes turned to the ice, watched as their Hurricanes lost to the Sharks, and the arena slowly began to empty.

"Thanks for inviting us Ryan. I know I wasn't all that excited about it, but I have to say, I think you just converted me." Nathan clapped Ryan on the back.

"Good, I'm glad. That was my hope. So Haley, I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner, and Nathan, I'll see you tomorrow night."

Haley looked confused. "Tomorrow night?"

Ryan grinned wickedly, "Bachelor party. You know I wouldn't pass that up Hales."

Haley glared at her older brother, punching him in the arm before giving him a hug. "How could I have ever thought otherwise? Don't have too much fun tomorrow, and make sure he doesn't either."

"Yes ma'am." Ryan hugged her again, before hugging Nathan. "See you guys later. Enjoy these last few days before the mayhem begins."

"Thanks Ryan. Bye." They chorused; their arms around each other.

Haley turned in Nathan's arms, her body pressed tight against his. "Thank you for coming. I know it meant a lot to Ryan to take us."

"I'm glad I came, I had fun." Nathan's arms moved up and down Haley's back in wide circles. "I love you."

Haley's eyes glistened up at his, her mouth open in a wide smile, "I love you too." Her hands moved under his jacket to feel at his back. "You know, we have a big house all to ourselves, until tomorrow morning. I think we should find a good way to use it." She winked at him.

"Oh really?" Nathan's mouth descended, kissed her in long, sweeping strokes.

"Mm hmm." Haley giggled as Nathan pulled her hurriedly to the car, all but shoving her in.

"What time is it?" Haley asked, her head buried in her pillow.

Nathan glanced at the alarm clock, his eyes focusing on the sharp green numbers. "A little before 3." His hand moved up and down her naked back, his head moving to kiss at her shoulder blades.

Haley giggled, her head lifting off the pillow. "You know my parents will most likely be here bright and early."

Nathan continued to kiss her back, his fingers inching down the sheet to reveal more of her skin. "That's hours from now." His tongue traced in lazy circles, his fingers dipping beneath the sheet to caress warm skin.

Haley giggled again as Nathan's hands pinched at her sides. "But we'll need to sleep. You know how energetic my parents are."

He raised his head, looking her deep in the eye. "I'm willing to take that chance." His mouth lowered, captured hers, and she moaned, her body rotating beneath him. He pressed himself into her side, could feel the heated skin of her stomach, the rosy complexion of her chest and neck, her hair fanned across the deep blue of the pillow.

His hands skimmed her sides, felt the muscles tremble beneath the delicate skin, and he lost himself in the feel of her. The scent of her hair; a heady mixture of roses and vanilla all but tormented him, and he could see nothing but her.

Her hands moved to pull him across her, to feel him nestled against her. Her eyes were wide, watching him, watching his hands roam her body, watching his mouth move across her heated skin.

Her eyes slanted to the window, saw the way the moonlight drenched their bedroom in shades of lavender and blue, the curtain fluttering softly as the summer breeze whistled through the slit.

"I love you so much, Nathan." Her voice was like silk, her words a caress.

Nathan rose on his elbows, his fingers working through her hair, as his mouth lowered to taste her. His body covered hers, heat on heat, and he smiled; a long, slow smile.

"I love you too. More than you could ever know."

But she did.

"I thought you told them we were coming this morning."

Haley could hear the voices, could hear the murmurs coming from downstairs, and she moved her hand across the bed, felt Nathan beside her.

"I did. I told Haley yesterday. But it's the week of their wedding, they deserve to sleep in."

Haley bolted then, recognizing the voices. Her eyes flew to the clock beside Nathan's side of the bed, saw it was after nine, and she darted out of bed, ignoring her naked state.

"Nathan!" She hissed through her teeth as she pulled on one of his shirts.

"Hmm. Five more minutes, Hales." Nathan snuggled further under the blankets, his head ensconced in pillows.

"Nathan Scott!" Haley spoke clearer this time.

"What?" He grumbled; clearly more awake now.

"My parents are downstairs." Haley hustled to the bathroom, pulling a brush through her hair.

"What?" He sat up then, his eyes heavy and unfocused.

"I said; my parents are downstairs." She pulled on a pair of shorts.

"I heard you. What are they doing here so early?" He rubbed a hand over his face.

Haley grumbled, throwing him a shirt and some shorts. "It's not early, it's nine. And who knows how long they've been here. Put those on, and meet me downstairs." Haley rushed passed him, making her way out the door.

Nathan swung his legs over the side of the bed, moving to pull on the shorts, before she darted back in the room, kissing him soundly. "Good morning." She smiled briefly before running back out the door.

His eyes lingered on the open doorway. "Good morning."

"I'm sorry we woke you, but your father doesn't seem to know the concept of a whisper." Lydia smiled at Haley and Nathan across the kitchen table.

"Hey!" Jimmy spoke around a mouthful of toast.

"Well, I'm sorry honey, but it's true. We're a loud family, but in many ways, you are the loudest." Lydia patted his hand affectionately.

Haley and Nathan laughed, already glad to have the James' back together. Nathan never realized how much he would have missed them.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Haley smiled at her parents, felt Nathan's hand slide across her thigh, under the table.

"Nothing on Earth could have stopped us from being here. We're so excited for you two."

"Thanks Lydia."

Jimmy cleared his throat. "I, for one, am excited for this bachelor party tonight." He laughed as Haley and Lydia groaned.

Nathan laughed loudly, joining in with Jimmy. "Yeah, it should be interesting. And don't let these girls tell you otherwise, but they're in for some night too. If Brooke and Peyton are planning it, it'll be quite the evening."

Haley giggled. "Well I guess you have a point."

"Do you need help with anything Bub? I wish I could have been around to help more than I was." Lydia smiled.

"You helped a lot Mom, and I do have a few errands to run today. You're more than welcome to come with if you want. I know Nathan would love any excuse not to have to go."

Nathan nodded emphatically.

"I'd love to. We'll leave these two to their own devices. I'm sure two grown men can entertain themselves until tonight."

Jimmy glanced at Nathan, a grin on his face. "Oh I think we can, don't you think so Nathan?"

Nathan glanced around the table, a smirk on his face. "Oh, definitely."


	3. PART III

**PART III**

"Thank you so much for coming along with me Mom. Nathan was getting tired of running all these last minute errands." Haley spoke happily as they walked into the bakery.

"Well I can't blame him. Your father hated planning our wedding, but he helped because he knew I wanted him too. It's just not as fun for them. This is something you've been thinking about for a long time, but to them, it's just a big party." Lydia grinned.

Haley shrugged, "Yeah. I know Nathan's excited for the wedding, but I think he'd be just as happy if it was just me and him and a minister." She flashed her mom a smile. "But I don't mind planning everything. Nathan says I'm a natural planner."

"Then it would seem Nathan knows you pretty well."

Haley grinned, "Yeah he does. I'm so excited Mom. I know some people talk about getting cold feet, or second guessing their decision, but really I think this is the smartest thing I've ever done. I've never had one negative thought about it. Except for the dreams where I get a big stain on my dress and I have to walk down the aisle looking hideous."

Lydia slung her arm around Haley's shoulders. "I don't think you have any reason to second guess. When you were little I used to watch you. You were always happiest when you had just gotten a new book. I think you saw all the potential of where a story could take you. And as much as I loved how thoughtful and imaginative you were; a part of me worried that you spent too much time by yourself." Lydia tucked a strand of hair behind Haley's ear. "Then you brought home a lanky little blonde, and you two were inseparable. I love Lucas as much as I love any of your brothers and sisters, and a part of me always thought you two might fall in love."

Haley blanched visibly at that, and Lydia laughed.

"Oh I see how wrong I was now. The minute I met Nathan, you remember that night on the front porch, don't you?" Haley nodded. "It just took those few minutes to see that you had found something special. You were glowing Haley, absolutely happy, and it still makes me smile to think of how lucky you've been to find him so early in your life. You and Nathan are going to be so happy together, and I'm so thankful I get to see the two of you start your life together. It's what every mother should have." Lydia hugged Haley hard.

"Mom…" Haley broke off, tears flooding her eyes. "Thank you."

"I mean it Haleybub. I love you, and I love Nathan, and I hope you have a very happy life together."

Haley hugged her mom tightly, the tears sliding out of the corner of her eyes, and her heart warmed.

"Take that!" Jimmy yelled.

"Nice try old man; got to move faster than that to get past me." Nathan shouted back.

Jimmy pressed furiously at the game controls, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "You haven't won yet pretty boy. Just wait till the second half, my team's making a comeback."

Nathan scoffed loudly, "You don't scare me. Besides, it's not like we're playing pinball, old timer."

Jimmy laughed. "I was the original pinball wizard. I'm a pinball wizard, there has to be a twist. I've got such supple wrists."

Nathan stared, "What?"

Jimmy shook his head, laughing. "Oh poor boy, doesn't know his Who songs. Never mind."

Nathan laughed, "I'm sure that was some song reference from the 60's, so I'll ignore it. If it was before I was born, then I don't care."

Jimmy shook his head, "That is so sad. You know I'm going to have to work on making you appreciate the beginning of rock and roll."

"I'm sure you will. I look forward to it. Now stop distracting me, we have a second half to play."

"Oh trust me, I can do both." Jimmy watched the screen carefully, his fingers pushing furiously at the buttons. "So you excited for Saturday?"

Nathan's eyes watched his man drive to the net, his mind thinking of Haley. "Yeah I really am. As hard as Haley's been working on getting everything perfect, I know it's going to be beautiful."

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't help plan?" Jimmy laughed.

Nathan chuckled, "Well in the beginning I tried. But then Haley asked my opinion on center pieces and I obviously chose the wrong one because she hasn't asked for my opinion since."

"Well which one did you pick?"

"Hell if I know. I think it had sunflowers in it, and then I heard Haley mutter 'tacky' under her breath. I figured my safest bet was to just nod and agree with everything she picked." Nathan sighed. "But I'm not worried, Haley has good taste. It's not like she'd put me in a kilt or anything."

"I should hope not. Though I'm sure you'd look good in a skirt." Jimmy laughed loudly.

"Oh thanks!"

The doorbell rang loudly and Nathan paused the game as the front door opened and Tim strode in. "Hey Nate. Hey Mr. James." He moved to sit on the chair.

"Hey Tim, what's up?" Nathan turned towards Tim, relaxing against the plush couch.

"Not a whole lot. Just wanted to see what you were up to. You excited for tonight?" Tim wiggled his eyebrows.

Nathan shook his head, laughing. "Yeah, sure Tim. Are you even going to tell me what we're doing?"

Tim smiled, "Nope. And I talked to Lucas; we're going to combine our ideas. So it should be a good evening. You're coming, right Mr. James?"

Jimmy smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. And thank you guys for inviting Ryan and Mark. I really appreciate it."

Tim shrugged, "Your Nathan's family now."

Nathan smiled at his friend, "Thanks Tim. So what time do we need to be ready?"

"Lucas and I will pick you up at 7, so be ready to go. Don't worry about bringing cash, we have you covered."

Nathan looked at Tim reluctantly, "Okay."

Tim stood, "Well I need to get out of here, make sure we're ready to go. I'll see you boys at 7!" He waved, heading out the front door.

Jimmy laughed as Tim slammed the front door. "He's an interesting guy."

"That's the understatement of the year." Nathan laughed. "But he's been a good friend over the years."

Jimmy nodded, "I don't doubt it. It's clear that he's very happy for you."

"Yeah he is. And this party should be interesting though it makes me feel a little better that Luke is helping plan it. Tim has had his share of interesting ideas."

"Well I can't wait. And I'm glad you don't mind that I'm tagging along. Nothing like your future father in law partying with you." Jimmy chuckled.

Nathan shrugged, "I'm glad you're coming. I mean, my dad and Keith are coming too, so it wouldn't be right if you weren't there. Besides, Haley's got Lydia and my mom and Karen going. We wanted everyone to be included."

"Well Lydia and I appreciate it." Jimmy turned back to the screen. "Now quit distracting me, I believe I was kicking your ass in basketball."

"You cannot wear that tonight!" Brooke screeched at the bottom of the stairs.

Haley looked down at her outfit, "What's wrong with it?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Where do I start? First of all, you're wearing pants. Second of all, you're wearing pants. And third of all, where did you get that top, Target?"

Haley glared at her, looking to Peyton for help. "It's not that bad."

Peyton smiled briefly, "Uh, I'm sorry, but it is. So turn that cute little butt around and pick out something sexy."

"Mom!" Haley shouted.

"No need to yell dear, I'm right here." Lydia strolled in from the living room. "Oh Haley, you better hurry up and change we need to get going."

Haley stomped her foot. "I am changed!"

Brooke and Peyton giggled. Lydia smiled, "Oh well, um, how about we go take a look in your closet. You're getting married, now's the time to live it up. Look at Peyton and Brooke, they look adorable."

Haley growled, clearly unhappy.

"Brooke, why don't you and Peyton run up to Haley's closet, pull something out, and we'll be up there soon. I'll calm down Bridezilla."

"Mom!" Haley shrieked again as Brooke and Peyton hurried up the stairs, stifling their laughter.

"What's the problem honey?" Lydia ran a hand down Haley's back.

"Nothing. I don't know." Haley slumped down on the couch, her head in her hands.

Lydia smiled at her daughter. "You're nervous about Nathan's party."

Haley scoffed, "What? No I'm not. Definitely not."

"It's okay to be worried about it. I think it would be strange if you weren't."

Haley sighed, "It's not that I don't trust Nathan. Because I do. Completely. But I just don't enjoy the idea that he's probably going to see strippers and god knows what else Tim has planned."

"Oh honey, Nathan doesn't care about all that. I've never seen a man less enthused for his own bachelor party. If Nathan had his way he'd be spending the evening with you." She hugged Haley, "And besides, didn't Nathan say Lucas was helping plan it?" Haley nodded. "Well then, you have nothing to worry about. Lucas will help calm the plans down."

"Yeah I know. I guess I better get up there and change. Brooke wanted us to be able to leave by 7."

"Okay honey. Go change." Lydia hugged Haley one more time, and watched as she left, a little less weight on her shoulders.

The back door slammed open, Jimmy and Nathan laughing loudly.

"Where have you two been?" Lydia stood smiling.

Jimmy crossed to his wife, kissing her quickly. "I was showing Nathan the finer points of Led Zeppelin."

"Oh, poor Nathan. Did Jimmy make you listen to his old records?" Lydia smiled at Nathan.

Nathan laughed, smiling, "Yeah, but it wasn't that bad. I have to admit, Zeppelin was a pretty good band back in their day."

Jimmy nodded, "And they did write the quintessential make out song. Eleven minutes of uninterrupted kissing." He grinned at Lydia.

"Speaking of making out, where's Haley?" Nathan looked around.

"Upstairs changing. Brooke and Peyton didn't approve of her first outfit. I'm sure she could use a rescue." Lydia smiled.

Nathan smiled, nodding, as he climbed the stairs, the sounds of girls giggling getting louder.

"Knock knock. Man entering." Nathan leaned against the door jamb.

"Hey!" Haley smiled happily, bouncing over to kiss him warmly. "Where have you been?"

Nathan kissed her again, leaning down to press his lips against hers. "Just hanging out with your dad. He was making me listen to 'Stairway to Heaven' over and over."

Haley cringed. "Poor baby."

"Hey! Quit distracting her, she needs to get changed." Brooke grabbed Haley's arm, directing her back towards the closet.

"What's wrong with what she's wearing?" Nathan frowned.

"Men." Brooke muttered. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your party? Tim and Lucas should be here soon."

Nathan shrugged looking down at his shirt, "I am ready. What do I need to dress up for?" He moved to sit on their bed, as Peyton pulled another top out of Haley's closet and held it up to inspect.

Haley laughed, "That's my guy. But you probably should change." She sighed as Peyton threw a top at her to try on.

"That's cool. I'll change when you guys are done."

Haley pulled the top over her head, straightening it to look in the mirror. "Okay, how's this one?" She looked to both Brooke and Peyton.

Brooke whistled. "That is it! Perfect. And I don't even mind that you're wearing pants anymore. You look great Hales."

Peyton nodded, "I did a good job, if I do say so myself."

Haley turned to Nathan, wanting his opinion. "What do you think?"

Nathan's eyes roamed over her body, taking extra care to notice the way the top, in such a deep shade of blue, brought out the creaminess of her skin. It was a halter top, the cut accentuating her breasts, and Nathan longed to reach over and tug her free. The shirt flared slightly at her waist, the trim edged in satin, and he wished he was closer so he could run the material through his hands.

He shook his head, hoping to clear some of the lust from his eyes, before he spoke, his voice oddly raspy. "You look gorgeous."

Haley beamed and Peyton laughed. "We need to get you out of here fast, before lover boy pounces."

Brooke laughed, watching the way Nathan's eyes stayed on Haley. "Just let me touch up your makeup Hales, and then we can get going."

Haley barely heard her; instead she was focused solely on how Nathan was watching her. "Sure."

"Okay, well in order for me to fix your makeup, you need to come in the bathroom." Brooke tugged on Haley's arm, breaking their eye contact.

Peyton laughed as Nathan's eyes followed Haley's form. "So, how you doing Nate?" She moved to straighten up the clothes that littered the floor.

Nathan turned to Peyton reluctantly. "I'm good. Excited for this weekend. How are you and Lucas?"

Peyton smiled happily. "We're good. Really good. Thanks for asking."

Nathan shrugged, "Well I'm glad. You deserve it. And if I have to hear Lucas talk one more time about how much he loves you, I'm going to have to hit him."

"Aww, leave him alone. He's put up with you for a long time."

Nathan laughed, "I guess that's true. Okay, I'll cut him some slack. So," he glanced at the bathroom door, "what do you ladies have planned for tonight?"

"Nope. Not happening." Peyton moved into the closet.

"What?" Nathan asked innocently.

"I'm not telling you anything, so don't even bother asking me." She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Fine. I won't ask. I'm sure you girls will have fun though. I just hope Lucas and Tim came through for me."

Peyton laughed, "Oh trust me. They did."

Nathan narrowed his eyes, "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. I just like to torture you." Peyton laughed again as the bathroom door opened and Brooke and Haley emerged.

"Okay, let's go before lover boy ruins her makeup." Brooke pushed Haley towards the door past Nathan.

"Hey!" Nathan bolted off the bed. "At least let me say goodbye."

"Alright, but make it quick. I'm counting." Brooke pulled Peyton out the door, leaving Nathan and Haley alone.

"You look gorgeous, Hales." Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist, his nose moving to nuzzle her neck.

Haley giggled. "Thank you. I'm going to miss you tonight." She kissed him warmly, her lips pressed evenly with his.

"I'm going to miss you too. Don't have too much fun without me. I don't want to hear about you getting a lap dance from any stripper."

Haley's arms tightened around his waist, "Don't worry, the only person I want to see strip is right here."

"Oh really? Well how about we skip the parties and I give you your own private show here." Nathan kissed her jaw, his teeth nipping slightly.

"That's quite the offer, but I have to go. Brooke and Peyton are really excited. Besides, you're going to have lots of fun." She kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss.

Nathan pulled at her hair, his hands fisting in her long curls, and his mouth opened wide, wanting to taste her completely. Haley kissed back, her tongue soft and plundering.

"Haley!" Brooke screeched from downstairs.

Haley pulled away quickly, her breath coming fast. "I'm coming!" She kissed him again, wanting to keep his taste on her lips.

"Nathan! Quit touching her!" Brooke yelled again. "Lucas and Tim are here anyway."

Nathan sighed loudly. "Okay!" He reattached his lips to hers, pushing hard against her mouth as she pushed back with equal force.

"One!" Brooke yelled.

Haley pulled apart from Nathan, pushing him back.

"Two!"

"Hales…" Nathan tried to pull her back to him.

"I have to go."

"Three!"

Haley kissed him quickly before running out the door. "Have a good time tonight. But not too much time."

"Four!"

"I love you, and I'll miss you! Bye!"

And with that she was gone, darting down the stairs to Brooke's continued counting. Nathan moved to sit wearily on the bed.

"Why aren't you ready to go?" Lucas appeared in the doorway, smirking.

"Shut up. Just give me a minute. It won't take me long to change shirts." Nathan stood in the closet, pulling down a button up shirt. "Now, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Lucas's smirk grew. "Nope."

"I hate you."

Lucas laughed. "Love you too bro. I saw that Brooke splurged and got the girls a limo. I'm sorry to say we didn't."

Nathan whistled low. "That sounds like Brooke. You know where they're going?"

"Yep. Not telling you that either."

Nathan turned, frown in place. "Why did you come up here? Just to bother me?"

Lucas moved further into the room. "Pretty much."

"Gee thanks. Now, just so I'm safe; you did help plan this right? You didn't leave me to Tim did you?"

Lucas laughed, "Yeah I helped plan it. Don't worry, no male strippers this time."

Nathan pulled a comb through his hair before spraying a spritz of cologne. "Well let's get this over with."

"Try and enjoy it. Tim is really excited about it. Even Jimmy's down there pacing, ready to go."

Nathan took one long look in the mirror, straightening his shoulders,"Let's not keep them waiting."

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Haley pouted from the back of the limo, a glass of champagne in her hand.

"What fun would that be?" Peyton smirked. "Besides, we have more than one stop to make this evening. So just settle back and relax."

Haley relaxed against the plush leather interior of the limo, Lydia right next to her. "So is everyone else meeting us there?"

Brooke glanced out the window. "Yeah, your sisters and all your friends should be waiting when we get to our final destination." She moved to top off Haley's champagne.

Haley brought the flute to her lips, loving the way the bubbles slid down her throat. "Thank you guys for all of this. I know I was a bit of a pain earlier, but I really do appreciate all you have done to help me." She clinked her glass with Peyton's, and then Brooke's.

"Well thank you for giving us an excuse to party. Marrying Nathan Scott. Quite the party." Brooke smiled.

"No problem." Haley smiled back as the limo rolled to a stop. "Are we here?"

Peyton smiled brilliantly, "Stop number one. Enjoy."

"Tim!" Nathan tried to shout over the noise in the car, the bass rumbling in the speakers. "Tim!"

"What man?" Tim turned in the driver's seat to look at Nathan.

"Can we turn this down? I think you're giving Jimmy a headache." Nathan turned to look at Jimmy in the backseat.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Jimmy smiled.

"Well then can we turn it down for me?" Nathan's hand reached out to snap down the volume. "God, I couldn't hear myself think."

"Cheer up Nate. And get ready to have fun." Tim smiled, turning the car into the parking lot, the bright neon sign flashing.

Nathan looked at the familiar brick building, his eyebrows furrowing. "Tric?"

Lucas clapped Nathan on the shoulder. "The one and only."

"I can't believe you took me to a sex shop." Haley groaned as the limo pulled away from the curb. "And with my mother."

Lydia laughed. "I thought we went over this Bub, I know you and Nathan have sex."

Haley groaned loudly. "And I thought we decided to never talk about it again.

"Right, my mistake."

Brooke laughed, "Hey, we had to get you something for the honeymoon right? And that lingerie number was hot. You guys won't see much of Greece."

Haley giggled, "Yeah probably not. But all that sex food. I mean, really." She peeked in the bag.

"If you don't know what to do with that, maybe you guys shouldn't be getting married." Peyton joked.

"Funny! But thank you. I'm sure Nathan will appreciate it more than I do."

Brooke shrugged, "No problem. Now, that was the only stop we had to make, so before we get to where we're going, I'm sorry but you're going to have to be blindfolded."

"What? Why?"

"Because its fun, and I said so." Brooke pulled out the satin band, tying it securely around Haley's eyes.

"You know I hate surprises." Haley grumbled.

"That's why we planned it."

"Fabulous."

Lucas flipped on the lights, and Nathan's eyes struggled to focus against the sudden light. The inside of Tric had been transformed to look like a Vegas Casino. Slots lined one wall, while the main area was littered with blackjack tables, poker tables, and roulette wheels.

Nathan nodded slowly, seeing the short skirted cocktail waitresses moving around the tables with trays. A few of Nathan's teammates sat at a variety of tables, as music blared through the speakers.

"Welcome to your bachelor party Nate. I hope you like it." Tim clapped Nathan on the back before he moved to join a poker game.

Lucas moved to stand beside Nathan. "So what do you think?"

Nathan nodded, "Nice. I'm impressed."

"It was actually Tim's idea. His brother knew a place where you can rent slots and poker tables. I thought it sounded like a good idea. Not your traditional bachelor party, but I knew you wouldn't want to spend your night in a sleazy strip bar."

"Yeah you got that right. Thanks man, you guys did a great job."

Lucas smiled, "Good, now let's go get a drink."

"Can I please take this off now?" Haley spoke between Lydia and Peyton as they guided her upstairs.

Brooke turned around quickly. "Almost, now just hold on." She peeked inside the door and Haley could hear the sounds of loud music and laughter.

"Okay, just follow me." Brooke grabbed Haley's hand, pulling her blindly into the room. Peyton moved to untie the blindfold as they flood of lights had Haley blinking.

"Where are we?" Haley looked around cluelessly.

Lydia laughed, "Don't tell me you don't recognize it."

Haley's eyes focused on the large neon sign. "Tric? We're at Tric?" She blinked at her friends.

Brooke gave her a little push, guiding her farther into the club. Haley's eyes danced around, noticing the boys that littered the club, the various tables where they played poker and drank. She turned, eyed the bar, and saw a very familiar form.

Haley's eyes glittered happily. "You guys!" She hugged them tightly.

Peyton laughed, "We knew that if anyone wanted a joint party, it was you and Nathan. And we planned with Lucas and Tim in order to give you guys a party to remember." She glanced behind them. "And by the looks of Nathan, he still has no clue you're here."

Haley smiled happily. "Thank you!" She bounced off, gliding towards the bar.

Nathan stood with his back to the room, Lucas talking to him animatedly as they ordered their drinks. Haley walked her fingers up Nathan's strong back, feeling his muscles tense beneath her fingertips.

He turned his head slowly, his apology slipping off his lips before he caught sight of her and pulled her off her feet.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke happily into her hair.

Haley kissed him quickly. "It looks like our friends know us better than we thought. They planned a joint party for us."

Nathan smiled brightly. "It looks like this evening just got better." He turned to Lucas, grinning. "You bastard, wouldn't tell me anything."

Lucas grinned. "Hey, I had to keep the secret. Peyton would have killed me." He turned to Haley. "Now speaking of Miss Sawyer, where would she be?"

Haley glanced over her shoulder. "Last time I saw her, she was over by the door."

Lucas looked past her, saw those familiar golden curls and smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

Nathan focused on Haley again. "I'm glad you're here. You want something to drink?" She nodded and he turned to the bar, ordering her a drink.

"You want to play a hand of blackjack?"

Haley smirked, "21? Let's go."

The noise level had tripled as everyone laughed and played, the yells of winners, the groans of losers, and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Haley and Nathan had stuck together for the most part, except for when Brooke insisted they spend time apart.

Nathan had lost three straight hands at poker, and he pushed back his chair, looking for a sign of Haley.

"Nathan." Dan reached out to grab Nathan's arm as he attempted to cross the room.

Nathan sighed heavily. "What, Dad?"

Dan straightened, pulling briefly at the collar of his shirt. "Congratulations son."

Nathan looked at his father wearily. "Thank you."

"Look Nate, I know I've been hard on you. And I pushed you. But I really am proud of everything you've done."

"Dad…"

"I know I have a lot of years to make up for, but it means a lot that you included me in this. You and Haley are going to be very happy together. I'm glad that your mother and I didn't ruin your chance."

"You and Mom didn't affect me. I found someone who understands me, who helps me. I just got lucky."

Dan nodded slowly. "Yeah well, congratulations. Give Haley my best."

Nathan merely nodded, moving to rejoin Haley at the blackjack table.

Haley was having the time of her life. She had never had so much fun with all of their family and friends, and to know that they were all there to help them celebrate before their wedding only made her happier.

The music cut off suddenly and Brooke and Tim stood on the stage. "Excuse me!"

Everyone turned their attention to the stage, their eyes questioning.

"Now, as everyone knows, we're here to help Nathan and Haley celebrate their last night of true freedom before the wedding. Or at least that's what a bachelor party is normally. But seeing that our favorite couple is practically joined at the hip, we knew they'd appreciate a joint party. So instead of the usual stripper fare, Peyton, Lucas, Tim and I came up with Vegas night. And to help our future couple, who don't need the money, seeing as Nathan's a big NBA star, all the money won by the house will be donated to the charity of Nathan and Haley's choice." Brooke smiled.

"So have fun, drink up, and gamble the night away!" Tim cheered. He raised his glass and the rest of the room followed. "To Nathan and Haley! May your wedding be only the beginning to a wonderful life!"

The crowd cheered, and a chorus of "to Nathan and Haley!" followed. Nathan kissed Haley happily and their friends and family clapped, a perfect night, a perfect prelude to Saturday.

They only had to survive the rehearsal dinner first.


	4. PART IV

**PART IV**

"This is where Nathan got my engagement ring." Haley spoke as she pulled open the door to the antique store, the bell ringing as it jingled against the metal. Her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, the scattering of beautiful antiques that lined the shelves and display cases.

Lydia nodded, smiling to herself. "I knew my future son in law had good taste. How did he find this place?"

Haley shrugged, "He never told me how he found it, but from what Peyton has told me, he dragged them all around North Carolina searching for the perfect ring." She glanced down at her left hand. "And he definitely found the right one."

"That's true, you're ring is gorgeous. And I think it's nice that you guys decided to get your wedding bands here too." Lydia moved to the ring display case, her hands trailing along the glass.

Haley smiled serenely. "Well we couldn't have modern bands; it wouldn't fit with my ring. So Nathan brought me here to look at the selection. He said his eyes immediately found my ring, and he knew we'd have the same luck."

"_Nathan! This place is so cute." Haley giggled as they pulled up outside the antique shop. _

_Smiling, he set the parking brake before turning off the car. "Yeah I thought you'd like it. The minute I saw it, I knew I was going to find your ring here. Come on." He kissed her quickly, before throwing open his door._

_Haley smiled, opening her door as Nathan came around to help her out. "Isn't this exciting? We're picking out our wedding bands." She giggled as Nathan's lips caught hers roughly._

"_It's very exciting." He kissed her again, quickly, his lips pecking at hers before pulling her to the door, leading her into the store._

"_Wow." Haley let out a long breath. "Nathan." Her eyes wandered along the shelves, her fingers pulling at his. _

_Nathan smiled, the cobalt blue of his eyes twinkling. "Let's see if we can't find the perfect wedding bands. Remember I don't want anything girly." He winked at her before leading her to the display case._

_She giggled, "I'll try and remember that." Her eyes settled on the dark crimson velvet that the rings lay on. So many beautiful cuts and settings, and Haley found her eyes wandering back to her own ring, her lips curving in a gentle smile._

"_Excuse me?" Nathan sought out the attention of one of the sale clerks behind the counter, eager to take a closer look at the rings._

"_Yes sir, is there something in particular you are looking for today?" The woman spoke distinctly, her face warm._

_Nathan glanced down again at the display case before he spoke. "Yes, we're looking for wedding bands."_

"_Certainly and may I say congratulations." The woman smiled briefly before lifting the rings out of the case, laying the variety in front of them._

_Haley's eyes glittered at the rings in front of her, the platinum and gold mixing. "They're all so beautiful."_

"_Yes, we have an excellent collection of wedding bands. Do you mind if I ask what it is you're looking for?"_

_Haley glanced at Nathan before she gestured to her left hand. "Well my engagement ring is very distinct, so I'd like the wedding band to be complimentary."_

"_And mine can just be simple platinum. I'd rather we focus on her ring." Nathan smiled down at Haley._

_The clerk nodded, her eyes studying Haley's ring. "That's an Edwardian style ring, correct?"_

_Nathan nodded. "Yeah, that's what the sales clerk said. In fact, I got the ring here, so I figured you'd have the perfect complimentary ring."_

"_I think we do have some fine rings to choose from." She pulled another case from behind the glass, her fingers moving across the bands. "Why don't you try this one?" She handed Haley a ring, the band's cut mirroring her engagement ring._

_Sliding it on her finger to rest beside her engagement ring, Haley felt her eyes begin to tear. All of this was becoming distinctly real, and she couldn't have been more excited about it. She was standing here beside the man she adored and loved more than anyone in the world, and she couldn't imagine a better feeling. She glanced at Nathan, saw his eyes watching her, a soft smile on his lips, and she leaned forward to kiss him softly._

"_This is it."_

"_Are you sure?" The woman asked. "We do have others that you might like to try."_

_Haley's eyes stayed on Nathan's, her left hand clasped tightly around his, and she spoke clearly, without hesitation. "No. This one's perfect."_

_Nathan smiled, his eyes leaving hers to smile politely at the clerk. "We'll take it. Now all we have to do is find mine."_

In the end it hadn't taken long to find his ring, a simple platinum band was all he wanted or needed, and together the rings fit perfectly, the simplistic efficiency of his complimented the romantic class of hers. The way she and Nathan fit. The symbolism wasn't lost on Haley.

"So you guys decided to get your rings engraved?" Lydia spoke again, breaking Haley from her thoughts.

Haley nodded, moving towards the counter. "Yeah. We had the hardest time figuring out what we wanted to put in there, something that wouldn't be cheesy or stupid when we looked at it down the line. And of course it had to be short enough to fit inside. We talked about just getting the date, or our initials, but that seemed too clichéd. You know?"

"Yeah, so what did you guys finally decide on?"

"_I'm just saying that I really think this is a big decision. Whatever we put inside the rings is going to be there forever. We can't just choose anything." Haley spoke decidedly from the kitchen table._

_Nathan stood in front of the fridge, his eyes perusing the shelves. "Yeah I know. Hey, do we have any Coke?"_

_Haley nibbled on the top of her pencil, her eyes focused on the list in front of her. "What? Oh yeah, it should be on the bottom shelf in the back."_

_Hunching down, Nathan moved several items out of the way before pulling out a can for himself, and one for Haley. Even when she said she didn't want one, she usually ended up drinking half of his. He had gotten in the habit of just getting her one too. "Found them. Thanks."_

_Haley's eyes narrowed at the list, her mouth running over the words they had come up with. "Why do all of these seem horrible?"_

_Laughing, Nathan sat next to her, putting her glass in front of her. "They're not horrible, they're just not right." Grabbing the list and pencil from her hand he quickly crossed out a few of their ideas._

_  
"What are you doing?" Haley shrieked._

_Nathan glanced at her questioningly. "What? You said they were horrible."_

"_Well yeah, but you were supposed to say that they weren't horrible, that we're just being too picky." She stared at him as if that was the most obvious statement._

_Shaking his head, he let out a brief laugh. "But they are horrible Hales. We can come up with something better than 'I love you.'"_

_Haley giggled reluctantly, "I know. You're right. But what should we say? It can't be very long, it has to fit inside the ring."_

_Nathan tapped the pencil against the pad of paper. "How about, 'don't say I never gave you anything?'" He laughed loudly as she elbowed him._

"_Nathan! I'm serious." She laughed despite herself. "What about 'always and forever?'" _

_He said the words after her, letting the flow of them roll over him. "I don't know. Doesn't that seem like we're testing fate a little bit? I want something that represents us, that shows what we feel. What do we have on the list again?"_

_Pulling the list back again, Haley began to read. "Haley and Nathan. NS +HJ. June 12, 2010. I love you. Love springs eternal hope. Always and forever. And don't say I never gave you anything." She glared at him again as he laughed._

"_You're right, they are horrible. Haven't we ever said anything romantic that we could put in there?" His eyes focused on the kitchen wall, trying to recollect the perfect words._

_Haley giggled, "Apparently not. When's the last time you recited poetry for me?" She giggled louder as he glared at her._

"_You want poetry?" He cleared his throat. "There once was a girl from Nantucket…" He laughed as Haley clamped her hand over his mouth._

"_Don't even finish that." She eyed him carefully as he smiled wide behind her hand. She pulled away her hand slowly, watching the mischief that sparkled in his eyes._

"_Okay, okay." He raised his hands in surrender. "But you're right, none of those work."_

_Haley sat thinking, her mind traveling to their early days together, the beginning of them falling in love. Her mind flashed to a time when they had been uncertain, when the outside pressures had found its way into their relationship, had put a strain on what they were building. A memory of them in her bedroom, a time when he had needed her the most, when he had been at his weakest, and she found the words he had spoke blaring in her head._

"_Nothing else matters."_

_He blinked at her. "What?"_

_She smiled at him, her eyes bright. "Nothing else matters. That's it."_

_Nathan's brow furrowed in confusion and Haley found herself smiling at his perplexity. _

"_You don't remember when you said that to me?" She chided him playfully._

_She saw him think, clearly trying to rack his brain for the moment he had said that, before he remembered the time from high school when his life had felt like it was spinning out of control, and she was the one constant he could hold on to. His smile widened as recognition settled._

"_Nothing else matters." He kissed her hungrily, his lips pulling at hers, his tongue pushing between the soft folds of her lips. "I'm a genius aren't I?"_

_Haley smiled, "You definitely have your moments."_

"_Moments?" Nathan feigned outrage. "I'm the one who said it."_

"_I'll give you that. But isn't it perfect?" She smiled again at him, her lips pressing softly against his this time._

_He smiled, his hands running along her shoulders, feeling the silkiness of her skin beneath her t-shirt. "It's perfect. Nothing else matters."_

_She smiled against his lips, "Nothing else matters."_

"He said it to me when we had first started dating. It was the night he had collapsed at the basketball game and I was so worried about him. He had been acting strange all day, but he played it off, just said he always got hyped up before a game. But I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what." Haley's eyes clouded at the memory. "I'll never forget the way I felt when I saw him collapse, when I saw him lying there. It was like I couldn't breathe. I remember Keith was sitting next to me, and he kept talking, but I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't focus on anything but him. All I wanted to do was run out there and tell him it was going to be okay. Even if I wasn't sure it was."

Lydia smiled briefly, looping her arm around Haley's shoulders. "I remember how you sounded when you called. It was like a piece of you was broken. I knew he meant a lot to you when you called us at Quinn's."

Haley nodded, "Yeah he did. He always has. I just didn't know how much until that moment. And then he came over, he looked tired and weak, and he showed up at my door, clearly still struggling with what he felt. I've never seen him as broken as he was then, and then he said the most wonderful things to me." She smiled at the memory of Nathan sitting beside her, his voice rough and pained. "He told me that when he fell on the floor, all he saw was me, and he knew if he could get up and walk over and talk to me, and hold me, then nothing else matters. And it hasn't. Nothing else has mattered since that moment. From then on, it's been Nathan and me. And I can't imagine it any other way."

"Where's the future Mrs.?" Lucas quipped from the couch.

Moving into the living room, Nathan shrugged, "Running some last minute errands with Lydia. I think she said she was getting our rings."

Lucas laughed, "Nice of you to pay attention."

Smiling, Nathan sat down heavily on the other end of the couch. "What can I say? I'm just counting the hours till the wedding is over and we can start our life together. Or more importantly, the honeymoon." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"There's the brother I know and love."

"I love Haley, I do, but sometimes all this stuff just gets to be too much. There's so much planning, and I want it to go perfectly for her. But I can't say I won't be glad when it's all over."

"Yeah I bet. It's not even Peyton's wedding, but she's stressing out about flowers and cakes. I'll be glad when it's over too."

Nathan laughed, "I hear you. Tomorrow. Man, I can't believe the wedding's tomorrow."

"I know; it's been a long time coming. I bet Haley's excited."

Nathan smiled, remembering the way Haley had jumped on his this morning, her lips and tongue pulling him from sleep, waking his body in more ways than one. "Yeah, you could say that." He grinned again, his eyes wide.

"Okay, spare me the details, really. So, rehearsal this afternoon, and then the rehearsal dinner? We're eating at Plateau?"

"Yeah, it's the restaurant Lydia and Jimmy took me to on our first dinner. Haley and I thought it was fitting to have the rehearsal dinner there."

Lucas laughed, "Well I have to say I was pretty surprised to hear you had picked a karaoke restaurant. I mean, I know Haley can sing, but the Scott family was not blessed with any musical ability."

Nathan cringed. "Oh trust me, I know that. But I figure, get enough liquor in you, and you'll be up there belting out some corny ass love song to Peyton. For that alone, I'd pay anything."

"Shut up. If anyone's going to be serenading their girl; it's going to be you."

Nathan smiled mischievously, "Who says I won't be?"

"You? Singing? Come on Nate." Lucas scoffed.

"What? I already have a routine all planned, as well as a sparkly vest that Lydia made for me. It's going to be a big production, I hope you don't have to follow me."

Lucas laughed loudly, and Nathan couldn't keep his face straight any longer. "I would die if that happened. That would be too perfect. Remind me to bring the video camera."

Shaking his head, Nathan laughed. "Haley already thought of that. She wants to remember everyone's performances, so she's having her brother Ryan film for us. Should provide some good laughs."

"God help us all."

"You do know how excited your dad is about tonight, right?" Lydia laughed from the passenger seat of Haley's car.

Haley giggled, "Yeah I figured Dad would appreciate it more than anyone."

"He's been practicing for weeks. Says he has the perfect song to dedicate to the two of you. He won't even tell me what it is, so be afraid."

"Oh God. Maybe this was a bad idea." Haley laughed loudly.

Lydia smiled, turning down the radio. "Well it means a lot to us that you guys chose Plateau for the dinner."

"It was Nathan's idea." Haley smiled.

"He's a good man, Haley. You're lucky."

Haley smiled serenely, "I know Mom. Trust me, I know. And he never lets me forget it."

"Which suit do I have to wear?" Nathan called from the closet.

Haley sighed from the bathroom, her hair piled on top of her head. "Wear whichever one you want. You know how great you look in the black one."

Nathan merely grunted in response and Haley focused again on her hair, pulling a section down to wrap around the curling iron. Her eyes flicked to the dress that hung behind her from the back of the bathroom door. She had bought it specifically for the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner during a shopping trip with Peyton. Normally Brooke would have insisted on coming with them, but she had been away for the weekend with Chris, and both Haley and Peyton knew that meant a lot to Brooke.

They had walked for blocks along Charlotte, searching the sprinkling of boutiques that lined the drive, and it was in the last shop, in the back of the store, that she had found what she was looking for. It was a black halter dress, the bodice tight under her breasts, a satin ribbing fitting perfectly under her bust line. The bodice itself was littered with a dusting of sparkles before it fanned out at her hips, falling lightly against her thighs. The back was open, something she knew Nathan was going to love, and when she had put it on, she had known it was perfect. It was classy and romantic, yet sexy and beautiful. It had taken her only minutes to choose it.

She grabbed another section of hair, pulling it through the curling iron, watching it carefully in the mirror when Nathan appeared in the doorway dressed simply in his black pants and a dark blue dress shirt. The blue of the shirt highlighted the richness of his eyes, and she smiled happily at him.

"You look good." She met his eyes before turning back to the mirror.

He moved behind her, his hands running along her hips. "I'd say the same about you, but I'm going to wait for the finished product." His lips skimmed along her neck before he reached over to open the medicine cabinet, his hands locating his cologne. "How much longer till you're ready?"

Haley glanced at the clock on the towel cabinet. "Another ten minutes or so. I just have to finish my hair and get dressed. Are you ready?"

Glancing down, he nodded. "Yeah, besides shoes and my jacket and tie. You know I need help with my tie."

Smiling, Haley laughed. "Yeah I know. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be out."

"Okay." He moved towards her, his lips leaving a loud raspberry against her neck before he swatted her butt and was out the door.

"Honey, you look sensational. Have I told you that?" Nathan reached around her shoulders to play with her hair.

Haley blushed happily, "Once or twice."

"Smart man." Peyton said, moving to stand in front of them. "The minister says we're ready to get started. So I need to take Haley." She reached down, pulling Haley up beside her before Nathan could protest.

"Peyton!" Nathan yelled as the two girls scurried away to move to the back of the church. Glaring, he turned to look at where the minister was waiting at the front of the aisle, Lucas and Tim standing on the steps.

Nathan strode up the aisle, smiling briefly to Haley's family in the front row before he nodded at his mom and dad. Moving to stand beside Lucas, he turned; ready to watch Haley walk down the aisle, even if it was only a preview.

The minister nodded to the wedding planner, and the organ music began to play the wedding song. For now, it would do, even if tomorrow Haley would walk down the aisle to a string quartet.

The back doors opened grandly and Brooke stepped out, her hands clutched around an imaginary bouquet. She smiled grandly as she paced down the aisle, her own dress swinging wistfully. She grinned happily at a blonde man in the fifth row, and Nathan thought briefly that he must be the mystery boyfriend.

Peyton followed behind Brooke, her smile mysterious and allusive, must like Peyton herself, and Nathan could see the grin that spread across Lucas's face from the corner of his eye. Man, his brother had it bad.

Next down the aisle was Lizzie, Haley's young niece, dressed adorably in the role of flower girl. She held a basket, her hands moving to drop the imaginary flower petals that she would disperse only tomorrow. When Lizzie reached the top of the aisle, and moved to sit next to her mother, Haley emerged from the back of the church, her arm tucked snugly around Jimmy's. Nathan lost all thought in that moment, instead only being able to concentrate on how she looked, the way the light radiated from her, and he found himself grinning at her.

She caught his grin, her eyes welling with tears even as her smile shone bright and Nathan had never thought her more beautiful. It was as if she walked in slow motion, the way her hips swayed beneath the tight black dress, her hair a radiant light across her shoulders and back, and he felt the heat in her stare, felt the love they shared straining between them. She mouthed to him, her lips moving carefully around the words and he found himself mouthing back to her.

"Nothing else matters."

"I think tomorrow is going to go perfectly." Haley spoke happily beside Nathan, her hand intertwined with his, as it had been since they had arrived at Plateau.

Nathan smiled, kissing her temple softly. "Well it should, considering all the planning you did. If I saw one more list, I thought I was going to scream."

"Hey! You can never be too prepared." She laughed as his fingers poked against her side.

"That's definitely you're motto." Nathan laughed, catching her glare. "And I love you for it." He kissed her playfully, loving the way her frown disappeared almost instantly at the feel of his lips on hers.

"So how much longer until the singing starts? I need to know how much time I have to get Lucas drunk so he'll sing." Nathan laughed.

"Oh god, that could be painful for us all." Jimmy spoke up from across the table, his arm along the back of Lydia's chair.

"Hey!" Lucas shouted from farther down the table, his eyes squinted in a frown. Peyton patted him softly on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear that had him grinning and he kissed her quickly.

"What about you Jimmy? What are you singing?" Lucas spoke up again.

Lydia groaned even as Jimmy boasted. "Oh I can't let that secret out just yet. All in due time Luke."

"Why am I very afraid?" Haley joked as her dad glared at her.

"I think you should be." Lydia quipped as Jimmy elbowed her playfully.

Haley leaned over to whisper to Peyton, "Have you seen Brooke?"

Peyton shook her head quickly, her blonde curls bouncing. "No, but she told me she and Chris had to make a quick stop before they could make it over. I think she's avoiding us meeting him. Did you see the way she dodged introducing us during the rehearsal?"

Haley giggled, "Yeah I know. I've never seen Brooke so flustered. He must be quite a guy."

Peyton merely shrugged as Deb and Dan moved to the stage, the microphone standing between them. "Oh good lord, are they doing a duet?"

Haley broke out in loud laughter as Peyton joined in, the two girls causing quite a scene. Nathan and Lucas looked on quizzically as the girls continued to laugh.

Deb tapped the microphone, gaining everyone's attention. Nathan's eyes narrowed to Haley again, realizing what had probably been so funny, before he settled his attention back on his parents.

"Welcome everyone to Nathan and Haley's rehearsal dinner. Dan and I just wanted to thank everyone for being able to come and help Nathan and Haley celebrate tomorrow's wedding. We have to admit," Deb smiled at Nathan, "when they told us they wanted their dinner at a karaoke bar, we wondered what had happened to our son." There was a smattering of laughs. "But then they explained that this was the first place Jimmy and Lydia took them out to dinner, and how much it meant to them. We're very happy to be hosting tonight's dinner, so please, eat, drink and sing. But be warned, you are being video taped." Deb waved at Ryan James, who stood setting up his tripod.

Dan smiled, clearing his throat. "So please, raise a glass, and join us in a toast to the future Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott. May the years be kind to you." He nodded to Nathan, who nodded back, his glass of champagne raised in salute.

"Okay, who's first up?" Jimmy shouted around the restaurant. "Who's going to be brave enough to start us up?" He looked around the table, everyone avoiding his eyes. "No one? Fine! I guess that leaves it up to me to get this party started."

He strode to the stage, whispering to the technician which song he wanted, before he tapped the microphone proudly. "Okay everyone! Prepare to be entertained, I'm going to be a hard act to follow."

Nathan laughed, knowing the statement was pretty much true. Jimmy James was quite the karaoke buff and he no doubt had something planned. Glancing over to where his mom sat with Keith and Karen, he smiled at her warmly, before looking for Dan. He found his father slouched against the bar, his back to the rest of the party. He glanced at Haley, her eyes knowing and moved towards his father, even as Jimmy began to sing the opening lyrics to "The Power of Love."

"Hey Dad." He came to stand beside Dan, his posture mirroring that of his father.

Dan swirled the ice in his drink, smiling briefly, "Hey Nate."

Nathan nodded, trying to find the words to start a conversation, before his father beat him to it.

"I want to thank you for including me in all of this. It means a lot to me, and I know I don't deserve because of past behavior, but I really do appreciate it. You're my son, and even though I know I can be overbearing and well, a jackass, it means a lot that you and Haley let me come."

"It's no big deal Dad." Nathan tried to shrug it off.

"That's where you're wrong Nathan, it is a big deal. I don't deserve a lot of what the two of you have given me, and I know I can't make up everything that's happened, but I'm thankful that you're giving me the chance."

Nathan smiled, turning towards the restaurant, watching the way everyone clapped and sang along with Jimmy as he danced across the stage, clearly enjoying the limelight.

"He's quite the character, isn't he?" Dan said, and for once his voice was clear of the usual sarcasm.

"Yeah he's great." Nathan caught Haley's eye as she shook her head happily at her father's antics. He winked at her, sending her a grin, which she returned quickly with a small wave. Dan smiled, clapping Nathan on the back.

"Go join your girl. Looks like she could use the company."

Nathan looked at his father, and for once, didn't feel the dread that clouded whenever he spoke to him. "Thanks Dad. I'll see you around." He began to walk away before he stopped, turning to give Dan a mischievous smirk. "You going to sing?"

Dan just laughed, shaking his head as he turned back towards to the bar, and Nathan walked back to his seat beside Haley.

"Please tell me you're listening to this!" Haley laughed as her father took a quick spin, throwing the mike up into the air.

Nathan laughed at Jimmy's antics as the song came to a close. "You're dad definitely is one of a kind." He threw his arm around her shoulders, bringing her ear close to his mouth. "When are you going up there?"

Haley giggled, "Later. Much later. Once everyone has had more to drink."

"Oh come on, you know you're great." He kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Nathan." She blushed hotly.

"You are honey, and you know it. And pretty soon everyone's going to know it too."

"Thank you." She turned her head to kiss him fully on the mouth, their tongues meeting deliciously as he heard in the distance a new person moving to sing up on stage. Her tongue rubbed against the inside of his mouth and he could no longer focus on anything but the feeling of her, her mouth hot against his, her skin silky beneath his hands.

"Hey you two! Break it up." Brooke's voice broke them apart harshly and Nathan barely stifled a groan.

"You always did have impeccable timing Brooke." Haley quipped, her eyes moving to give Brooke a glare.

The brunette shrugged, "Yeah I know."

"I don't think she meant it as a compliment." The blond man beside her said with a smile, his arm slung around Brooke's shoulders. He turned his attention to Nathan and Haley. "I tried to convince her to wait, but you know Brooke." He shrugged. "I'm Chris Keller, by the way. Thanks for inviting me." He extended his hand and Nathan took it solidly.

"Nathan Scott. This is Haley James. And it's no problem man, we're glad you could come. I thought Haley and Peyton were going to burst if they didn't get to meet you tonight."

Haley elbowed him in the ribs. "It's nice to meet you Chris. I'm glad to put a face to the name. Brooke talks about you all the time." She said cheekily, earning her a glare from Brooke.

Chris smiled down at Brooke before turning his attention back to Nathan and Haley. "Well I hope its all good things."

Haley smiled, "Oh definitely. Brooke tells me you're a musician."

Chris nodded, "Yeah I'm trying that is. When I'm not playing I manage a record store. But I've got some local shows lined up, so you guys will have to come to a show."

"Yeah you guys really should come with me next time. He's got some great songs." Brooke smiled, her arm curling around Chris's waist.

"We'd love to see you play, right Hales?" Nathan pulled Haley into his side, smiling down at her. "So we know you can sing your own songs, but how are you with karaoke?"

Chris laughed loudly, "Oh man, I'm the best. Watch out, I'm about to show you guys how karaoke is done." He smiled at all of them, giving Brooke a quick kiss before he made his way to the vacant stage.

Brooke smiled after him before turning to Nathan and Haley. She spoke low, her voice nervous. "So what do you guys think?"

Haley smiled reassuringly, "He seems great Brooke. I don't know why you were so worried about it. Has he met Peyton yet?"

"No, he hasn't. But she'll like him, don't you think?"

"Brooke! Of course she will."

Nathan laughed beside the girls, turning his eyes to the stage as Chris stood patiently, the opening riff of Elvis Costello's "Allison" blaring through the speakers.

Brooke squealed happily. "He knows how much I love this song!"

Haley raised her eyebrow, "Brooke Davis likes an Elvis Costello song?"

"Hey! I am more than just pop music, I'll have you know." Brooke smirked. "Besides, I've been best friends with Peyton for years, I know Elvis Costello when I hear him. And this is a great song."

Chris sang in front of them, his voice bringing a new edge to Elvis's classic song, and Nathan found himself impressed. The rest of the party seemed to agree as they clapped along with the lyrics.

Brooke smiled, her eyes never leaving Chris's form, and Haley caught the look that passed between them. It was clear they were in love, whether they knew it or not. Haley nudged Nathan as she felt him tapping his foot to Chris's voice. He smiled down at her, his arm tight around her shoulders and she leaned into him grateful to have him there beside her.

"Isn't he great?" Brooke said aloud, more to herself than to them.

"He is Brooke. He really is." Haley smiled happily at her friend, glad to see that spark in her eyes.

Chris finished the song and Brooke ran over happily, hugging him tightly as he came off the stage. Chris smiled back, just as wide, and Haley found herself grinning at Nathan. "Never thought I'd see that day."

Nathan merely nodded.

"So that's the infamous Chris Keller?" Peyton came up beside them, Lucas trailing right behind her.

Haley grinned at her blonde friend. "Yeah, she just introduced us to him. He seems like a good guy, don't you think so Nate?"

"Yeah he seemed nice. And Brooke's clearly crazy about him."

Peyton looked over to where Brooke was kissing Chris, a huge grin on her face. "Well he has good taste in music, I'll give him that. But I think it's about time I met him." She gave Lucas a grin. "You coming?"

Lucas smiled back, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He tugged her hand, pulling her behind him as they made their way over to the new couple.

Nathan chuckled, "Poor guy, doesn't know what's about to hit him." He turned, smiling at Haley as his arms banded around her waist. "I love you honey."

Haley smiled up at him, her eyes wide and happy, "I love you too." She leaned up to kiss him solidly. "Any chance I can get you up there?" She gestured to the stage.

"About as much chance as getting me to wear a dress." Nathan smiled as Haley giggled into his chest.

"I think you'd look quite fetching in a dress, maybe a royal blue." She teased, running her hands up his chest.

"Funny."

"I thought so." She kissed his neck briefly.

"What are you going to sing?" His hands crept along the open back of her dress, his fingers rubbing soft circles along her skin.

"It's a surprise." She shivered as his hand crept lower, grazing across her lower back.

Nathan's mouth moved to pull at her ear, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

She shivered again, her body jolting against his, and she moved closer instinctually. "I'm sure."

He moved his mouth against hers, his lips mere moments from claiming hers, and his words were soft against her mouth. "100 sure?"

Haley leaned forward, pushing their lips together, all thought gone as to what she would sing as her mouth moved across his, her tongue lapping seductively at his. Nathan's hands fisted at her hips, pulling her tightly against him, ignoring the fact they were surrounded by family and friends.

Haley broke away first, her breathing labored as her mind registered just where they were. She leaned her head against his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her, pulling her into a fierce hug. She murmured against his chest, "I love you."

Nathan leaned down, pressing his lips into the hollow of her neck, "I love you too."

"I've been feeding Luke drinks all night and he still won't sing. What's wrong with that guy?" Nathan sulked next to Tim at the bar.

"Well I never thought I'd hear Peyton get up and sing, but she actually rocked that song. Whatever it was." Tim shrugged.

"Alone."

"What?" Tim looked at Nathan confused.

"The song. She sang "Alone" by the group Heart. Or at least that's what Haley told me." Nathan shrugged, taking another sip of his beer.

"Well whatever it was, it certainly got Luke's attention. His lips have been attached to hers since then." Tim gestured to said couple, who were sitting tightly in a booth, their lips pressed tightly together.

"Thanks for the image." Nathan shook his head. "You going to sing man?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tim laughed. "You do not want me to sing!"

Nathan laughed along with him, shaking his head. "Yeah I figured as much. But, I'm thinking I might actually sing. You think Haley would like it?"

Tim grinned, "Man she'd love it. I don't think I've ever heard you sing."

"There's a reason for that." Nathan downed the rest of his beer, moving to stand straight, his eyes seeking at Haley as she stood talking with Karen and Deb. "I think I'm going to do it."

Tim clapped him on the back, "Well good luck with that. What are you going to sing?"

Nathan's eyes widened, "I have no idea. Something easy, something that doesn't take a lot to sing. I don't want to completely suck."

"Well you always have basketball." Tim laughed as Nathan glared sharply.

"Thanks for the support Tim."

Tim grinned,"That's what best friends are for. Now, let's see if we can get Luke a little more drunk so he'll join you."

"Now that's a plan." Nathan ordered another shot, moving to break up the happy couple.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Luke glared at Nathan from where he stood beside him, the microphone stand between them.

Nathan smirked, "You know you wanted to. Besides, this will give Peyton another reason to suck your face off."

"Are you trying to tell me the reason you're up here has nothing to do with Haley?" Luke spoke as the opening chords of the song began and Nathan sent him a look that clearly told him the reason he was up there.

"Go Nathan! Go Luke!" Haley shouted from below the stage, Peyton right beside her wearing a wide smirk.

"It's now or never." Nathan nodded to his brother, his mouth opening to sing the first line.

"…_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band…"_

"Is it wrong that I find this completely hot right now?" Haley murmured to Peyton as Nathan and Lucas continued to sing.

Peyton barely took her eyes of Lucas before responding, "I hope not, because what I'm thinking right now is definitely not PG." She smirked and Haley giggled.

Nathan grinned at her, clearly reading her thoughts as he and Lucas continued to sing, "But oh how it feels so real, lying here with no one near, only you and you and you can't hear me…"

"Lucas keeps giving me that look." Peyton smirked at him. "I'm having a hard time not rushing the stage."

Haley nodded, "I know what you mean. It doesn't even matter how they sound, I just can't get enough of this right now."

"Yep." Peyton nodded, "And they know it too."

The Scott brothers continued to smirk as they sang, and as the chorus came up, the entire room broke out in song.

"_Hold me closer tiny dancer. _

_Count the headlights on the highway. _

_Lay me down in sheets of linen. _

_You had a busy day today…"_

"Go Nathan!" A piercing whistle sounded, followed by a "Go Lucas!" from Lydia.

Haley groaned as Nathan smiled widely, "As if his ego needs boosting." She smiled good-naturedly.

Peyton nodded, "Yep those Scott brothers. Definitely not lacking in the confidence department."

"When are you going to sing?" Nathan whispered into Haley's ear, dragging her away from her conversation with Brooke, Peyton and Chris.

Haley straightened, sending a smile back at her friends. "A little later. Why are you so anxious about hearing me sing? You hear me all the time."

"I know. I just find it really sexy when I get to hear you sing."

Haley smirked, "Oh really? Then I should be singing all the time."

Nathan returned her smirk, pulling her close, "Then you'd never leave the bedroom."

"Nathan!" Haley blushed furiously.

He shrugged innocently, "It's the truth. I'm going to miss you tonight."

Haley smiled, "I'm going to miss you too. I doubt I'll sleep at all, I'm too excited for tomorrow. Plus, what will I do with all the covers? Usually I'm pulling for a tiny corner."

Nathan laughed happily, "I thought you liked that I hog the covers because then it gives you an excuse to be draped across me."

"True." Haley kissed him quickly. "Okay, I think it's about time I got up there and sang, don't you?"

Nathan nodded happily, his mouth moving to kiss her quickly. "Knock 'em dead baby." He swatted her butt playfully as she moved to take the stage.

"Haley's finally singing?" Lucas came to stand beside Nathan.

Nathan's eyes never left Haley as she stood nervously on stage, her hand twirling around the microphone cord. "Yeah."

Haley's eyes met his as she opened her mouth, her sweet voice filling the air as she sang, and Nathan felt his heart lift with each cadence in her voice.

"_I'm gonna do it darlin'. _

_I could waste time tryin' the figure it out, _

_but I'm jumpin' in anyhow. _

_I've never been this far; _

_didn't know love could run so deep, _

_didn't know I'd lose this much sleep…"_

She smiled brilliantly at him then as she started to move to the music, the words overtaking her as they often did when she was singing along with the radio.

"_Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon. _

_Spinnin' all night, _

_Lovin' just who you are: _

_Sparks flyin' in the dark. _

_Shootin' out lights, huntin' down dreams, _

_Figurin' out what love really means: _

_Baby, givin' you my heart, _

_Is a real fine place to start."_

He felt the lyrics wash over him, felt the love pouring out from her voice. She kept her eyes fixed on him, kept her smile wide just for him. Nathan grinned back, loving the way she looked at him, loving the knowledge that she was his. Completely.

"_Somethin' is goin' on, _

_I can't explain but sure can touch: _

_It's callin' both of us. _

_Stronger than any fear or doubt, _

_It's changin' everything I see: _

_It's changin' you, it's changin' me."_

Lucas watched his brother and best friend, watched the way they stared at each other. It was clear how much they loved each, clear how much passion was between them. They had been lucky finding each other so early in their lives, and he doubted that either of them could imagine a life without the other. His own eyes wandered to gold curls of Peyton, his smiling widening at the very sight of her. He found himself lingering over her form, his eyes catching hers and giving her a wide grin.

"_Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon. _

_Spinnin' all night, _

_Lovin' just who you are: _

_Sparks flyin' in the dark. _

_Shootin' down lights, runnin' down dreams, _

_Figurin' out what love really means: _

_Baby, givin' you my heart, _

_Is a real fine place to start."_

Peyton's eyes flickered to Luke's, saw her own feelings mirrored in his, and she grinned. For too long she had told herself they would never happen, that it just simply wasn't in the cards for them to be happy together. But they had proved her wrong, and she knew, without a shadow of doubt, that he was what she wanted. Forever.

"_Right here, right now's the perfect spot, the perfect time. _

_The perfect moment when your skin is next to mine." _

Brooke grinned at Chris as he watched Haley's performance. He felt her eyes on him and he looked down, swinging his arm across her shoulders, pulling her tighter into his side. She felt good and solid inside, a welcome change from the emptiness that had once taken residence. She and Chris, they were just starting, but it felt like they were building something special.

"_Yeah, yeah_

_Holdin' you close, _

_Chasin' that moon."_

Lydia watched her daughter and future son in law, saw the love that sizzled between them. She had seen it since they were seventeen, and now here, on the eve of their wedding, it was stronger than ever.

"_Spinnin' all night, _

_Lovin' just who you are: _

_Sparks flyin' in the dark. _

_Shootin' out lights…"_

Dan watched his son watch his fiancée. He had never given him the credit he deserved. He had been too focused on basketball, too driven for Nathan's greatness to realize that Nathan had found something special with Haley, something he hoped Nathan could hold on to.

"_Runnin' down dreams, _

_Figurin' out just what love really means: _

_Baby, givin' you my heart's a real fine place, _

_Real fine place to start. _

_Oh yeah. _

_Oh, oh, oh."_

Haley finished to a smattering of applause, their family and friends whistling and hollering. She hopped off the stage into Nathan's waiting arms, and one collective thought was in the minds of everyone watching. _Love._

"You were fantastic baby." Nathan snuggled into her neck, feeling her body pressed tightly against his. "Better than fantastic."

Haley wrapped her body tighter around his and smiled into his neck, "Thank you."

"I'm going to miss you so much tonight, Hales. It won't be the same not having you next to me." He placed her carefully on the ground, his arms still wrapped tight.

"I know. But just think, in a few hours we're going to be husband and wife. It's been a long time coming, hasn't it?"

Nathan smiled, "Feels like forever."

"Say goodbye to Lover Boy!" Brooke sang happily as they exited Plateau, Brooke and Peyton waiting to wisk Haley away.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" Haley reasoned, wanting a few more minutes with Nathan before they left.

Peyton and Brooke nodded, moving to stand beside Peyton's car, Lucas already in his truck waiting for Nathan.

"I love you." Haley pulled her arms around Nathan's waist.

Nathan pulled her in tight, her body flush against his. "I love you too. I can't wait till you're my wife."

"I can't wait to be your wife." Haley sighed, breathing in deeply. She wanted to remember this always, their last moments before they committed their lives to one another. It was a memory she would recall forever. A memory that she would think of every once in awhile, when they were sitting next to each other on the couch watching TV, or when they were out to dinner at the new restaurant downtown, or when they were walking down the street and just happened to get caught in a downpour. She would forever remember the feel of his body along hers, the smell of his cologne that hung to his collar and her hair, the way his eyes glittered under the starlight. She would remember it all, and she would love.

His mouth descended over hers and all thoughts were lost, only feelings, only sensations were needed as she felt the love and passion he felt for her course through her, bombard her with sensations. She feasted hungrily, wanting to keep the taste of him on her lips as she prepared to spend her last night alone.

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." He whispered in her ear, and she felt the warmness spread throughout her.

"I love you handsome." She sparkled, turning quickly as tears came to her eyes, and she was across the parking lot before he could respond, his hand raised in a solitary wave.

"I appreciate you guys staying up with me. I just couldn't sleep. Too much energy." Haley smiled from her place along the foot of the bed, her body spread along the length of the sheets.

"I don't blame you." Brooke smiled, sipping from her water. "You're about to marry the love of your life, who thinks the sun rises and sets with you. That's enough reason to be excited."

Haley nodded. "That's true."

Peyton giggled, "Can you just imagine what Lucas and Nathan are doing right now?"

"They're probably in separate rooms, passed out. Either that or their playing video games." Brooke spoke up.

"You're right. And knowing Lucas, he's passed out. The man falls asleep the minute he hits the pillow." Peyton smirked. "Unless I give him reason not to."

"P. Sawyer. You dirty dog!" Brooke cackled with laughter and Haley found herself struggling not to spit out the water she had just drank.

"What can I say, he's gorgeous." Peyton shrugged, unapologetic.

Brooke laughed, "Well the Scott family is certainly not lacking in that department. You both got some good men. And so did I, if I do say so myself. You guys did like Chris, right?"

"For the billionth time… yes!" Haley shouted, and Peyton laughed loudly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just like him so much, I don't know what I would have done if you guys hadn't liked him."

Peyton smiled, "Well no need to worry, because we did."

"Thanks."

Haley yawned, even as her mind raced with thoughts of tomorrow. Brooke noticed and nodded to Peyton. "We should all really try to get some sleep. We don't want big dark circles under our eyes for all the pictures."

"You're right." Haley nodded as Peyton and Brooke padded out the door, flipping off the light as they did.

"Well see you in the morning, Mrs. Scott." Peyton smiled, closing the door behind them.

Haley settled into the sheets, feeling the cool cotton around them. She missed their bed, missed the smell of him on their sheets, and she longed to feel his body against hers, feel the heat that radiated off him.

Her cell phone buzzed loudly on the bedside table and she smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey."

He chuckled in the phone. "Hey. Miss me yet?" His tone was soft.

"You know I do. I wish you were here with me." She smiled softly, enjoying the sound of his voice, soft and quiet as he whispered into her ear.

"Me too babe. I just had to talk to you before I went to bed, and I was hoping you'd still be up. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Haley giggled, "Nope. I was just trying to fall asleep, but this is a much better way to pass the time."

Nathan laughed, his voice rich. "I can't believe our day is finally here Hales. It feels like it's taken forever. But I feel like we've been husband and wife for a long time. You've always been more than just my girlfriend."

Haley sighed happily, "I know, I've felt the same thing. Tomorrow's just a formality. In my heart, you're already my husband."

"Always and forever." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Nothing else matters." Haley responded quietly. "I love you Nathan."

"I love you too. So much Hales. God, so much." He sighed, his breathing becoming a little more even.

"Will you stay on the phone until I fall asleep? I want to hear your voice." Haley smiled, her hands running along the cotton sheets.

"Anything for you. What do you want to talk about?" He laughed.

"I don't care. Anything. Nothing. Just talk. I love your voice."

"Well in that case, I don't want to disappoint you. How about I tell you how long I've known I wanted to marry you?"

"How long?"

Nathan smiled, loving the silky texture of her voice as sleep began to form. "Since we went to dinner with your parents. I think I've always known. From that first minute at tutoring, a part of me always knew you were it for me. It just took longer for my head to catch up with my heart. You're it for me, Haley James. You're it."

He could hear her even breathing on the other end of the phone, and with the sounds of her beside him, he too drifted, their connection never broken.


	5. PART V

**PART V**

"Can someone turn on the freaking air conditioning?"

Brooke and Peyton shared a pointed look at Haley's shrill tone. She had been like this all morning. Gone was the normally peaceful Haley James, and in her place was Bridezilla.

Peyton smiled soothingly, "Sure Hales. It is getting a little stuffy in here."

Haley nodded distractedly. "Did the florist ever show up? God, you'd think it was the most complicated job on the planet! If you say you're going to have everything ready for a wedding, then you should have everything ready. I don't think that's too much to ask, do you?"

"No. You're right." Brooke agreed quickly.

"I can't believe that woman had the nerve to call me up on the day of my wedding, and try and say I ordered sunflowers. Sunflowers! What am I, getting married at a square dance in Arkansas? Nathan tried to pick sunflowers too. Maybe I should introduce the two of them."

Peyton muffled the laugh that threatened to burst behind her hand. "Oh don't blame Nathan for having poor taste in flowers. He's a guy. If he was the one planning the wedding, it would be all over within 15 minutes and you guys would spend the whole night in your hotel room."

Haley smiled at that. "Well that's true. And I guess it is kind of adorable he thought I'd like sunflowers. He made some cute comment about how he thought I liked them because they seemed so welcoming."

"But not for a wedding." Brooke put in.

"God, no." Haley straightened; her back rigid, her shoulders tense. "But seriously, did the florist show up?"

Before Peyton or Brooke could answer, Lydia swung into the room, dressed elegantly in a cream knee-length dress, her hair pulled back in a sophisticated knot. "Don't worry Bub, I just got through showing her where to set everything up. It looks gorgeous down there."

Haley closed her eyes briefly, expelling a long breath. "Thanks Mom."

Lydia moved to stand in front of her daughter, her fingers reaching out to play with the still loose curls that hug around Haley's face. "Look at my baby girl on her wedding day. How are you feeling?" She studied Haley's face carefully.

Haley shrugged casually, even as her emotions raged. "Well now that I know the florist showed up, I'm a little calmer. Though I'm sure Peyton and Brooke would disagree."

"Considering what day today is Hales, I think you're doing great." Brooke put in helpfully. "I know I'm going to be an absolute nightmare on my wedding day."

"I'm already dreading that day." Peyton laughed, earning her a teasing slap from Brooke.

"There's just so much to worry about. I just want it to go perfectly. I've been dreaming of this day, in detail, since I was little. I don't know what I'd do if it didn't work out. I want this day to be special." Haley's bottom lip quivered slightly as the tears swam in her eyes.

Lydia smiled wistfully. "It will be special Haley. It'll be perfect because it's you and Nathan. Even if the florist hadn't show up, or the cake topples over at the reception, it still will be perfect because it's you and Nathan. Nothing can change that."

Haley nodded, blinking back the tears. "Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too Bub. I can't believe it. I can't believe my baby is getting married today."

"In less than an hour." Haley added.

"I know. You know how happy your father and I are for you, don't you?" Lydia stroked a cool hand along Haley's cheek. "You and Nathan; you're going to be so happy together."

Haley bit her lip. "I know. I can't wait to see him. Have you seen him yet Mom? How does he look? Knowing him, I bet he's completely relaxed."

"Where the hell is my tie?" Nathan shouted out exasperatedly.

Lucas shot his brother a bemused look in the mirror. "I don't think I've ever seen you quite this flustered Little Brother."

Nathan shot Luke a withering glare. "So glad you find my panic attack amusing."

Lucas chuckled. "Relax. Your tie is right there on the chair, with the rest of your tuxedo, as it has been for the last hour. You don't need to keep checking it, it's not going anywhere."

"It doesn't hurt to recheck."

Luke let out another long laugh, moving to stand beside his brother, their reflections side by side in the full length mirror. "That's the understatement of the year, and you are so very clearly Haley James' fiancée. You've checked about 10 times now Nate. Just relax. Everything's going to go smoothly. You're whole tuxedo is here, from your tie to your cuff links."

Nathan sat down wearily in an arm chair, his nerves rattled. "I just can't seem to keep calm. I didn't think I'd be this nervous." He looked up at Lucas seriously. "You don't think she's having second thoughts, do you?"

Lucas's laugh was long and loud. "Are you serious?" One look at Nathan's face told him he was. "Nathan, there is no way on earth Haley has even had one fraction of a second thought. I'd bet my life on it. In fact, she's probably in her room driving Peyton and Brooke nuts with how excited she is to see you."

Nathan smiled, a grin forming across his lips. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. I just hope everything goes perfectly for her tonight. She's been working so hard with all the plans, I'd hate for things to not go right."

"Yeah Peyton called me this morning after the florist fiasco. Apparently Haley was beginning to threaten bodily harm if the florist didn't get the correct order here on time. For her sake, I hope she did."

Laughing, Nathan nodded his head. "I know, Haley called me this morning, practically in tears after talking to the florist. But Lydia told me the flowers arrived safe and sound and are already set up."

"Well that's good; one less thing for Haley to worry about."

Nathan stood up, looking out the large window. The hotel gardens stood brightly against the fading twilight. The rich purples and reds of sunset had filtered their way across the sky, only enhancing those same colors mirrored in the flowers below. Looking now, Nathan could see why Haley had insisted on an evening wedding. North Carolina was known for its heat and humidity in the summer, and with a June wedding, afternoons were an unpleasant time. But in that perfect time between day and night, when the last remnants of the sun gave way to the first twinkle of night, it was completely breathtaking, and Haley had wanted that captured for their wedding.

It was only one of many things she was right about.

Now with only a little less than an hour until he saw her, Nathan felt his stomach jump anxiously. He could barely contain the excitement which bubbled beneath the surface, the thought of seeing her, adorned with flowers and lace, her hair a golden mass of curls, a thin veil hiding a loving expression.

He thought now that the tradition of waiting to see the bride until she was walking down the aisle was a perfect one. He knew that first moment, when their eyes locked as she stepped towards him with her father, that moment would be one he would remember always.

"I love her." Nathan spoke softly, lost in thought, and he felt Lucas clap him solidly on the back.

"You're a lucky man, Nate. Take good care of her."

Nathan's eyes were clear, the blue strong as he met his brother's gaze. "There's nothing I want to do more."

"Haley, hold still." Brooke tried again patiently. They had been trying to pin back Haley's hair loosely, allowing the hair to follow her natural wave, but still keeping it romantic and soft. Unfortunately Haley's nerves had made that task somewhat difficult, as she continued to think of things that needed to be checked on. Peyton had been gone nearly twenty minutes since Haley had feared that Nathan had forgotten some part of his tuxedo and Brooke had noticed the way the blonde jumped at the chance for a reprieve.

Haley met Brooke's eyes in the mirror. "I'm sorry Brooke. I know I'm acting crazy. I don't know what's going on with me, but I just can't stay calm."

Brooke's face softened at the nervous way Haley bit at her bottom lip, her teeth tugging at the soft pink flesh. "It's perfectly naturally for you to be excited and nervous. It's your wedding day. You only get one. Or at least in your case, you'll only have one. You want everything to go well. And it will. You just need to have a little more faith." She narrowed her eyes, studying Haley's reflection. "And if something goes wrong, that's what Peyton and I are here for. Let us worry about that stuff, and you just worry about stopping Nathan's heart when he sees you."

Haley beamed at Brooke's words, her forehead clearing. "Thank you. I'm so glad you and Peyton are here with me. I couldn't ask for two better bridesmaids. Speaking of Peyton, shouldn't she be back by now?"

Brooke shrugged, focusing on Haley's hair once more. "You're the one who sent her to basically go see Luke. Who knows if we'll even see her again before the wedding! How much do you want to bet that she comes back with her dress on inside out, or her lipstick smeared?"

Haley's laugh burst out, "Even I'm not crazy enough to take that sucker bet."

The door opened quickly and Peyton walked in, her eyes narrowing at the way the two girls grinned slyly at her. "What?"

Brooke raised a single eyebrow, her eyes skimming Peyton's appearance. "Nothing. What took you so long?"

Peyton sighed, "Nathan was trying to pump me for information about Haley." She met Haley's eyes in the mirror. "Wanted to know how you're doing. Are you nervous? Are you excited? How do you look? I feel bad for Lucas being stuck in a room with him right now."

"Oh, Nathan!" Haley smiled happily. "He sounds so excited. I can't wait to see him."

"Oh he's definitely excited. I don't think I've ever seen him quite like that. Not even when he was dragging Luke and me around North Carolina looking at rings." Peyton moved to stand beside Brooke, taking her turn to study Haley's hair. "This looks great Brooke! Absolutely stunning. What do you think Hales?"

Haley flicked her eyes to study her hair, the way the golden waves hung loosely at the nape of her neck, pulled back by discreetly hidden pins. It was just as she had imagined it, romantic and wistful, and she knew it would work perfectly with her veil.

"I love it. Thank you, Brooke. It looks perfect."

Brooke smiled warmly. "I'm glad you like it. Now let's get your makeup done so we can get you in that dress. I've been dying to see you all complete!"

"You want a swig?" Tim offered helpfully to Nathan, who continued to pace across the hotel room in his shirt and tie.

Nathan looked at the proffered scotch, shaking his head quickly. "No thanks."

Tim shrugged. "Are you sure? It might help settle those nerves."

Nathan's eyes flicked to the glass, the amber liquid calling to his frazzled nerves. He moved his hand, briefly wanting to feel the warm slide of the liquor down his throat, coating his stomach against the butterflies that fluttered there. Thinking twice, he shook his head again. "No. Thanks though."

"Okay." Tim took another pull, setting the glass down sharply on the desk. "So, how are you feeling man? I don't think I've seen you this pumped since the draft."

Nathan ran a hand across his face. "I don't think I've felt like this ever. It's like I can't sit still. I can't wait to see her. I love her."

Tim smiled. "Well any idiot can see that man. And you two are so happy; it's enough to make a guy sick."

"Thanks man." Nathan shook his head, laughing.

"No problem." Tim swallowed the last of his drink, wincing slightly. "Congratulations Nate. I don't know if I've said that, but really, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Tim. That means a lot."

Tim nodded again. "Oh, and if something should happen to Lucas…"

"You're still not the best man." Lucas said as he reentered the hotel room.

Nathan laughed as Tim's face soured. "Yeah, I know. You're his brother. Whatever." He gave Luke a quick punch on the arm. "If it wasn't me, I guess I can deal with it being you."

A quick knock sounded against the hotel door, causing all three men to turn. Jimmy stuck his head in, grinning. "How's my soon to be son-in-law doing?" He opened the door, coming into the room fully and giving Nathan a quick hug.

Nathan let out a shaky breath. "I didn't expect to be this nervous."

"I don't think it would be normal if you weren't. No matter how much you love someone, this day is just bound to play on your nerves. The day I married Lydia, I threw up six times. Once right before she walked down the aisle." The boys laughed loudly but Jimmy's spoke up again. "You think I'm joking? I had to have my best man pass me mints throughout the ceremony so I wouldn't repulse Lyd."

"Did she ever find out?" Lucas smiled, clearly knowing the answer to his question.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not suicidal Luke." Jimmy chuckled. "I do love Lydia, but that is one secret I'll take to the grave. And if any of you tell her, it'll be your grave I'm taking it to."

The younger men all laughed, a certain ease falling across the room in Jimmy's presence. "Thanks Jimmy. I needed that." Nathan nodded thoughtfully.

Jimmy shrugged. "I figured you could use a laugh. Today's an important day, and no matter what you may feel, just know she's feeling all the same things. My little girl is crazy about you Nate, don't ever doubt that."

"I won't."

"Now," Jimmy turned to Nathan, "before I leave you all to go see my darling daughter, I want to give this to the groom." Reaching into his pocket, Jimmy pulled out a handkerchief. Pulling back the cloth, an antique pocket watch sat glistening. "This was my father's, Haley's grandpa Tom; he brought it back for my mother from Europe during his time in World War II. My father gave it to me on my 18th birthday. I gave it to Mark during his wedding to Carrie, and I'd like to think it's brought some luck to the family. I'd be honored if you'd keep it in your pocket today."

Nathan took the gold pocket watch into his hand, carefully turning it over in his palm. The gold had begun to fade, the scratches of time apparent against the veneer, but Nathan could still make out the inscription on the back. "May 16, 1945." He looked at Jimmy questioningly.

"That's the day my dad's company came back from the war. My father had it inscribed on the watch because he told my mom that was when time started again for them."

Nathan smiled, truly touched by Jimmy's offer, and he enclosed his hand around the watch, keeping it tight. "Thank you, Jimmy. This means a lot to me. I'd be happy to hold on to it."

Jimmy pulled Nathan into a tight hug, his hand clapping on Nathan's strong back. "You take care of my little girl, Nate. Love her like she deserves."

"I will. You can count on that." Nathan smiled. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small drawstring bag. "Will you give this to Haley when you see her?"

"Of course." Clearing his throat, Jimmy pulled at his tie. "Alright, I better head over to the bridal suite. I'll see you boys in a little bit."

"Bye Jimmy." The boys chorused; the mood in the room complacent. Lucas looked down at the clock, his eyes clearing.

"I think it's about time we headed downstairs. You ready Nate?"

Nathan took one last look around the room. His mind rolled through the list of things he needed to remember, checking off each one. His hand patted at the pocket where the watch lay, and he smiled, "More than ever."

Lucas nodded, pulling his brother into a long hug before pushing open the door. "Let's go get you hitched."

Nathan smiled, already halfway out the door when one single thought entered his mind, and he felt the blood drain from his face, "The rings!"

"Do you have everything you need? Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?" Brooke questioned as they helped Haley into her gown. The silky dress slid easily up her body, the long sweeps of satin tying across her shoulders and falling down the back of the dress in an elegant sweep of material.

Haley fingered her earrings. "Well you gave me the something borrowed. Thanks again, these dew drop diamond earrings are fantastic."

Brooke smiled, "Thank my mom. She may not have much else, but she does have excellent taste in jewelry."

Peyton laughed, "That's true. Trying on your mom's jewelry was our favorite thing to do at your house. Remember that time she caught us in her closet, trying on all her designer dresses. She almost screamed when she saw the peanut butter smeared on her vintage Chanel."

"Oh my god!" Brooke broke out in loud laughter. "I had completely forgotten about that. That was hilarious!"

"You two had to have been trouble growing up." Haley shook her head, laughing.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "You know it. But from the stories Luke has told me, the two of you might have given us a run for our money."

Haley smiled secretively, "Maybe."

"Okay so you have your something borrowed. What about the rest?" Brooke spoke up again.

"I think this covers the something blue." Peyton held up the garter, twirling it on her finger. "Just enough blue to count, I'd say."

Haley laughed, moving to pull the garter up her leg, careful to keep the dress from wrinkling. "Just the right amount."

"Well that's two. What about something old?" Brooke looked around.

"I've got that, girls." Lydia spoke up as she swung back into the room. She held out a red velvet box. "I wore this bracelet when I married your father Haley." She opened the case, the delicate silver glinting against the velvet. "It was his wedding present to me, and I thought you might like to wear it today."

Haley reached out a hand to trace over the thin bracelet, the interlocking hearts woven throughout the chain. "It's beautiful Mom."

Lydia smiled, swatting back tears. "I always loved this bracelet. I hope it brings you some of the luck your father and I have had over the years." Taking the bracelet out, she clasped it around Haley's wrist, her hands grabbing Haley's tightly. "I love you honey."

Haley grinned, her eyes flooding with tears. "I love you too, Mom." She hugged her mom tightly, paying no mind to her dress.

"That bracelet is absolutely perfect. So now, all we need is something new." Brooke smiled.

"I think I may have something to fix that." Jimmy popped his head in. "Is it alright for the father of the bride to come in now?"

"Daddy! Of course. Come in." Haley smiled radiantly at her father, her whole face glowing.

Jimmy strode over, taking Haley into his arms. "You look gorgeous Haley. Truly stunning. Nathan won't know what hit him."

"Thank you. I'm so excited to see him. How's he doing?"

"Nathan? He's great. Nervous, but excited. I think they were heading down there when I left."

"You said you had something new for her Jim." Lydia reminded her husband.

Jimmy smiled, "Right, right. Sorry." He pulled the drawstring pouch out of his pocket, simply handing it to Haley without a further word.

Pulling open the bag, Haley's hands fidgeted with the strings, her eyes searching. Dipping two fingers in, she pulled out a simple silver necklace, a heart locket nestled beautifully. Her eyes grew teary when she saw the N and H inscribed on either side of the locket.

"Nathan." She spoke softly, knowing exactly who the gift was from.

Peyton smiled, "Did he put a picture inside?"

Haley's hands trembled at the clasp, taking more than one attempt to open it. When she did, she let out a soft little cry, her hand flying to cover her mouth as her lips trembled.

On one side of the locket Nathan had put a picture of them from that first summer in Myrtle Beach. It had been after a nice dinner out with her family, and they had all decided to watch the sunset from the pier. Nathan's arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders as he stood behind her; his head nestled into the crook of her neck, their eyes staring off at the sunset. Lydia had surprised them, taking the picture without them even noticing; only to give it to Haley framed for Christmas. The same picture sat on the mantle of their apartment in Philadelphia.

She was amazed at how young they looked in that picture, her hair darker and shorter, his slightly longer, and yet there was that obvious look of happiness and love. She often paused to look at the photo when they were at home, her hand reaching out to run along the edge of the frame.

The other side of the locket held a much newer picture, one taken only yesterday. It was from their rehearsal dinner at Plateau, their arms wrapped around each other's waists, their eyes only for each other. Haley felt the smile shoot across her face as she lifted her eyes to her parents and friends.

"It's perfect."

"How could I forget the rings?" Nathan shouted as he frantically searched his luggage for any trace of their wedding rings.

"Nathan." Lucas tried to break in again, only to be ignored as Nathan continued to scour his luggage.

"Haley is going to kill me. I had one job. To make sure the rings got here, and I couldn't even do that. She'll never want to marry someone who can't even think to remember the freaking wedding rings!" Nathan pulled all his clothes out, searching the lining of the luggage.

"Nathan!" Lucas shouted, finally garnering his brother's attention. In his hand he held the familiar velvet box.

Nathan reached out to snatch the box, letting out a shaky breath as the two rings winked at him from beneath the folds. Snapping the lid shut, his eyes turned on his brother. "Why didn't you say you had them all along?" He reached out to smack him hard in the arm.

Lucas rubbed at his arm, scowling. "I tried. You were ignoring me. You gave me the rings last week. Right after Haley gave them to you, and I believe it was for this exact reason. Geez."

Nathan frowned, his eyebrows wrinkled. "Don't ever do that to me again. I almost had a heart attack."

"Some best man." Tim quipped, earning him a glare from both Scott brothers.

"Tim." Lucas groaned.

Tim smiled, "I know, I know. I'm not the best man. I'm just saying. If I had been the best man, I never would have done that to you Nate."

"No because in your case, the rings really would have been forgotten." Lucas shot back.

Nathan ignored them both, striding over to open the hotel room door. He didn't even wait for them, instead moving down the hall to press the elevator button.

"Sorry Nate." Lucas appeared beside him, chagrin.

Tim, too, looked apologetic. "It's your wedding day. I don't want to ruin that."

Nathan smiled, "Don't worry. Nothing you two do could possibly ruin it. I'm just ready to see her."

"I know you're excited to see Nathan honey, but I just wanted one last moment with my little girl before we head downstairs." Jimmy smiled at his daughter, his mind flashing to how she looked when she was younger, her hair pulled into pigtails, her overalls stained with grass.

Haley smiled beautifully, her lips curling up. "I can't believe I'm getting married. I've been planning this for so long; I just can't believe it's actually here."

"Well from what I've seen downstairs, it was well worth the wait." Jimmy coughed, his throat clearing. "You're my baby girl Hales. As much as I love your brothers and sisters, you've always been my little girl. I still remember the first time I held you. You didn't make one peep, just kept on sleeping, ignoring the noise of your brothers and sisters yelling around you. You've always been like that Haley; you've always been able to drown out the noise to focus on what's important. I don't know if you realize how truly special that is."

"Dad." Haley spoke up, her eyes misting again.

"Nathan's a good man Haley. A better man than I could have ever hoped for you to find, and he loves you completely. Be good to him. Be good to each other. Life will get hard, and it will test you, but the only way to survive it is to know you have each other to count on. Never forget how important it is to be together."

"Thank you Daddy. That means a lot to me." Haley kissed her father tenderly on the cheek. "I don't think I've ever told you how proud I've been of this family. Nathan never had the kind of family we have, but you welcomed him with open arms. That means more to me then I can ever say."

Jimmy smiled, "He's a part of our family Hales. He has been since that first summer; since that first dinner. I'm glad you found him."

"So am I. God, so am I." Haley wrapped her arms tightly around her father's shoulders, pulling him into a long hug.

"I love you Haley. And I'm so proud of you." Jimmy squeezed her again, before drawing back to look in her eyes. "Be happy Haley. Make everyone else jealous of just how happy you are."

Haley grinned, her mind flashing to Nathan. "Already done."

"You look good Nate."

Nathan fixed a long look on his father, his eyes kind. "Thanks Dad. I feel good too."

Dan nodded, his eyes moving to stare off to the side, "I just wanted to say how happy I am for you. I'm glad you're happy Nathan. You deserve it. You and Haley both. That's a great girl you have Nathan, don't ever let her forget that." His eyes moved subconsciously to where Deb sat in the first row, her dress a stunning crimson.

Nathan followed his father's sight line, smiling at his mother. "I won't Dad. She means the world to me."

Dan's eyes flew back to Nathan's, a kind smile on his lips. "I can't believe my son's getting married today. I don't feel old enough for this."

Nathan laughed, "You're not old. Well not yet at least."

"Thanks son." Dan reached out to pat Nathan's shoulder. "Remember this moment Nathan. It only comes once." And with that, he turned, taking the seat beside Deb, his hand reaching out to grasp hers lightly.

Nathan shook his head at his parents, unsure of what it all meant, before he turned to stand beside Lucas and Tim.

Lucas spoke softly, his eyes concerned. "Everything okay?"

Looking at Dan again, seeing the genuine smile there, Nathan found his own lips curving. "Everything's great."

Their guests quieted as the minister moved to stand beside Nathan, his hand rising to cue the musicians. The violins started, the song soft and melodic as the doors opened wide to reveal Brooke, standing still in her calf length black silk dress. She smiled brilliantly, her hands clasped tight around the blood red roses of her bouquet. She moved effortlessly down the aisle, her eyes kind as she gave Nathan and Lucas a quick wink.

Peyton came next, her dress and bouquet a mirror of Brooke's, her hair loose in wave of curls that hung around her jaw. She grinned at Lucas as she passed, her lips moving to mouth an 'I love you' as she moved to stand beside Brooke.

The flower girl, Lizzie, moved quickly down the aisle, her hand spreading a trail of those deep red rose petals along the white train. She all but ran to her mother, forgetting to take her time, earning quite a few chuckles from the guests.

The doors closed loudly, and Nathan blew out a long breath. The quartet began to play the wedding march, and he felt his heart begin to race. The guests stood, turning to face the back, as the doors opened grandly one last time, and Haley stood there, a vision.

He could see the soft smile that played across her lips, even from that great a distance, and he vowed himself to take it all in, to concentrate on every single moment of this, the very cadence of her step, the way her hand clutched onto Jimmy's arm, the way her veil created a thin sheen.

They moved slowly up the aisle, Jimmy's smile broad as he watched the way Nathan watched his daughter. The air sizzled between them with love and adoration, and Jimmy saw his daughter's eyes, never wavering from Nathan's face.

Haley could not seem to focus on anything other than how handsome Nathan looked standing there, his eyes trained on her intently, the right side of his mouth curled up as he stood there, drinking her in. He winked at her, causing her to blush, and she felt her lips spread into a wide smile, reserved only for him.

At last they reached the front, Haley's eyes still locked with Nathan's, as the minister's words ran throughout the room.

"Who gives this woman away?"

Jimmy smiled, "Her mother and I do." He pulled Haley's hand from around his arm, lifting her veil to give her cheek a kiss, before replacing the veil, and turning to Nathan to give his hand a firm shake.

Nathan grinned at Jimmy, enthusiastically shaking his hand, before reaching for Haley, pulling her up even beside him. Haley smiled, mouthing 'I love you' which Nathan returned wholeheartedly.

"We come here today to celebrate the love of Haley and Nathan. An unlikely match some were inclined to say. A girl and a boy who fell in love at a time when most people shrug relationships off as nothing more than high school infatuation. Yet here they stand, six years later, and more in love than ever; surrounded by their family and friends, wanting to declare their love for all to hear.

"But if there is someone here who feels they have some reason as to why this marriage should not be, speak now, and let your reasons be known."

The minister paused briefly, smiling as the guests stayed quiet.

"Nathan and Haley the vows you are about to take are not to be taken without careful thought and consideration. For in them, you are committing yourselves exclusively the one to the other for as long as you both shall live. This love is not to be diminished by difficult circumstances, and it is only to be dissolved by death.

"Haley and Nathan have chosen to write their own vows as a sign of their love and commitment. Nathan, we'll start with you."

Nathan nodded, turning towards Haley, her hands clasped tightly in his. "Haley. For as long as we've been together, I've known I wanted to be with you. You have brought so much light and love into my life, that I can't imagine my world without you there beside me. I promise to love you, comfort and encourage you, be open and honest with you, and stay with you as long as we both shall live. You are my world Haley, and I promise to never give you any reason to doubt that. I love you."

Haley's eyes glistened with fresh tears, and her hands clutched Nathan's desperately, wishing she could kiss him.

"And now, Haley." The minister broke in again.

Haley grinned, her eyes locked on Nathan's. "Nathan, I've loved you since I was sixteen. There hasn't been one moment worth remembering that you weren't beside me for. You have become my friend, my love, and now my husband. I cherish all that the future holds for us and I promise to you my love and faith, my comfort and support, in all that life may bring us. Your needs are my needs. Your home is my home. In your arms, I don't need the sun, or a sky around it, or the stars to wish upon. I need only you. I love you."

They grinned happily at each other, their eyes never leaving each others as the minister spoke again.

"With their vows affirmed, and their love eternal, we seek the rings as an undying symbol of these vows. The rings please."

Lucas moved forward, placing the two platinum rings on the minister's bible.

"Nathan, take Haley's left hand in yours. Nathan, do you take Haley to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish her, forsaking all others and holding only onto her?"

Nathan's eyes locked on Haley's as the words flowed effortlessly around them, the ring pressed between his fingers, eager to slide it along her finger. Her eyes sparkled up at his, her mouth smiling beautifully, encouragingly.

"I do."

"Haley, take Nathan's left hand in yours. Haley, do you take Nathan to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him, forsaking all others and holding only onto him?"

Haley winked at him, as the words slid beautifully from between her lips. "I do."

The minister nodded, "Nathan, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. All my love, I do thee give."

Nathan's eyes never wavered, his voice never faltering, "With this ring, I thee wed. All my love, I do thee give." He slid the ring along her finger, the elegant antique setting encircling her finger perfectly.

"Haley, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. All my love, I do thee give."

Haley's eyes glistened as the words took on new meaning, and her voice broke slightly as the tears clouded. "With this ring, I thee wed. All my love, I do thee give." Haley's own hands fumbled nervously as she slid the simple platinum band along the length of Nathan's finger. He gave her fingers a squeeze, smiling gently down at her.

"For as much as Nathan and Haley have consented together in holy wedlock, their love been witnessed before these guests, and have pledged faithfulness by the exchange of rings, by the authority invested in me, by the state of North Carolina, I pronounce them husband and wife. Nathan, you may kiss your bride."

Nathan grinned, taking care to pull Haley's veil back, her face shining brightly as she moved closer to him. His hand ran along her neck, saw the locket lying nestled in the hollow of her collarbone, and smiled, his breath catching in his chest. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers tenderly; wanting to taste all of her, drink in this first kiss as husband and wife, remember it always. It was a kiss of love, of hope, of beginning.

When they broke apart, the room erupted in applause, and the minister strained to be heard. "May I pronounce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott."

Their lips met again, as their family and friends continued to clap happily, the air filled with all the promise of love and new beginnings.


	6. PART VI

**PART VI**

"We're married!" She said it again for what seemed like the millionth time, her eyes growing sparkly with tears, her pink lips spread in a wide smile.

Nathan laughed beside her, her enthusiasm contagious. "I know! I was there."

Haley elbowed him playfully in the ribs, her smile never wavering. "I know I just can't help saying it. We're married! You're my husband! I'm your wife!" She leaned over to kiss him, her lips fitting against his perfectly; her mouth soft. Nathan pressed back eagerly, his mouth pressing hers deliciously.

She pulled away quickly to laugh as the words bubbled out of her. "Haley Scott. I'm Haley Scott." She settled into his side, her body tight along his, the roominess of the limo lost on them.

Nathan chuckled, thrilled by her happiness. "Yes you are. I think it fits you well."

"I do too." Haley giggled, her hand stretched out in front of her to study the way her wedding band complimented her engagement ring. "I love you Nate." She turned her eyes on him, the happiness she felt spread plainly across her cheeks in a faint blush.

He watched her face, the way her eyes stayed trained on his, her lips curving up in a full smile, all while her fingers played with his. "I love you too Hales." He leaned over her, kissing her passionately, his tongue running along the soft folds her mouth. He felt the breath leave her, the way she all but sank into him, and his hands ran to grasp her hair. He moaned softly at the way she tasted, her tongue running along his. Pushing her back slightly against the leather of the limo, he felt the soft curves of her body beneath the satin of her dress.

Watching her walk down the aisle to him only minutes earlier had given him a sense of reality. They had pledged their love to each other in front of everyone that mattered in their lives, and to know that she was his, that she chose to be with him, had his heart brimming with joy.

Nathan's fingers grasped at the silky strands of her curls, before he pulled back abruptly. "Oh Hales, I'm sorry." Her hair hung loose from the clips that had previously held it so perfectly.

Her eyes fluttered questioningly before she smiled, her hands running over her hair. "It's okay. We can fix it." She grinned, leaning over to kiss him once more, her lips hungry and demanding against his.

Nathan smiled against her lips, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. "Are you sure? I know you wanted our pictures to be perfect."

"And they will be. I'll just get Brooke to fix it before we set up for pictures." Haley glanced out the window. "Everyone else is meeting us there. It should only be a few more minutes."

Nathan nodded, running a hand along her back. "Yeah Luke said they'd be waiting for us."

The limo slid slickly down the street, the dimming twilight ushering in the light of the street lamps. On the horizon, Nathan saw the gardens come into view, the tall trees that lined the street on either side growing closer. On one of their many wedding errands Haley had wanted to find the perfect location for pictures. Wedding pictures, in her mind, were one of the most important parts of a wedding, as they would serve as a reminder to their eventful day. The photographer, a small man with large square glasses who insisted they call him Geoff_rey _not Geoff, had recommended Ailish Gardens as the ideal locale. The minute they had stepped into its plush gardens and extravagant fountains they had known he was right.

"Look how beautiful it is Nathan." Haley smiled, her eyes dancing. "I'm so glad we waited till after the wedding to take the pictures. Wasn't it perfect? Not seeing each other till I walked down the aisle?"

"It really was Hales. I don't think you've ever looked more gorgeous. All I was thinking about was running down the aisle and snatching you up." He pressed a kiss to her neck causing her to giggle.

They rolled to a stop, the faces of their friends and family illuminated in the twilight by the glowing street lights. Nathan framed Haley's face with his hands, studied the way her eyes darkened as they stared into his, the way her tongue darted out to touch the corner of her mouth, the way her breath came just a bit faster in anticipation for his lips. Closing the distance between them, Nathan felt the faint brush of her lips against his, the way they all but pulsed beneath his, and he dove for her, tasting all of her at once. The gloss of her lips was slick against his and his tongue ran along the soft inner folds of her mouth.

He pulled back to smile at her, before fingering the curls that fallen loose for the pins. He fumbled, trying to get the hair back to how it originally looked, or at least close.

Haley's hands stilled his own. "Don't worry about it Nathan. I'll just get Brooke or Peyton to fix it. I don't mind." She smiled sweetly, pecking him quickly on the lips before throwing open the limo door and stepping out.

"Hey married couple!" Brooke shouted happily as they emerged from the back of the limo. "We weren't sure if we were going to have to send a search party." She smiled briefly before a frown turned on her lips. "What did you do to your hair?"

Nathan looked away quickly as Peyton laughingly joined them. "Isn't it obvious Brooke? Nathan got a little overzealous with his new bride." She gave Nathan a quick wink.

Brooke smirked as she turned Haley to work on her hair. "Was that it Nate? Couldn't keep your hands off Haley?"

Rather than respond, he simply pressed a heated kiss to Haley's mouth before turning to stand with Lucas and Tim.

"You know, you're lucky you have me Hales. Otherwise in all your pictures it would look like you had walked through a tornado." Brooke pulled at the pins, attempting to recreate Haley's earlier hairstyle.

Haley smiled, "I know. But Nathan was so cute, he felt bad about ruining my hair. He even tried to fix it before we got out of the car."

"So that's why your hair is all swirled on one side." Peyton laughed, fingering a curl.

"Pretty much." Haley nodded.

Brooke shrugged, her eyes narrowing to focus on the clips. "Well I'll give him credit for trying. But next time, hands off."

Haley laughed, "I'll remind him the next time we get married."

"You know what I mean." Brooke fastened one last clip, all but erasing any trace of Nathan's hands to Haley's curls, before stepping aside to study. "Almost as good as earlier. Do you have any hairspray P. Sawyer?

Peyton patted at her dress. "Sorry, I forgot to pack it in my bra."

Brooke raised one eyebrow. "No need for snipes Miss Sawyer."

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist." Peyton smiled, throwing an arm around Brooke's shoulders. "Maybe _Geoffrey_ has some." She drawled out his name theatrically causing Haley and Brooke to laugh.

"Did I hear my name?" The man in question appeared behind them, looking artistic and not a little edgy in his black turtleneck, as if he was immune to the humidity of June in North Carolina.

Peyton cringed, afraid he had heard her sarcastic tone, as Brooke smiled charmingly at him. "Do you happen to have any hairspray? I wanted to touch up Haley's hair before the pictures."

Geoffrey raised a single eyebrow at Peyton, before smiling slightly at Brooke. "Of course. I make it a point to have those sorts of things for wedding pictures. You never know what the weather may be. Wind is a bride's worst nightmare."

Tim nudged Nathan. "Is this dude for real?"

Lowering his voice to a dead whisper, Nathan nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. But he's one of the best photographers in the area. Haley fell in love with his sample pictures."

Tim shrugged as the boys watched Brooke put the final touches on Haley's hair, readjusting her veil so it sat prettily on the top of her head. In a few short strokes all traces of any mussing were gone, and Haley looked as she had when she had first stepped down the aisle. Nathan's heart constricted happily at the recent memory of Haley's smile, the way her lips had turned up mysteriously as she had headed towards him, rows and rows of their friends and family on either side of her, yet her smile all for him.

"Gorgeous!" Geoffrey clapped his hands together, signaling everyone's attention. "Alright, I want to start with a few bridal party pictures before we do any of the happy couple or the families. So if I could get you all to gather around and Kim and I will place you for the first group of shots."

They all dutifully followed his instructions, watched as he and his assistant posed them one after another in a variety of pictures which he promised would turn out spectacularly. They were snapped in different combinations: the entire bridal party, the bride and her bridesmaids, the groom and his groomsmen, the maid of honor and the best man, and on and on and on, all in different locations and poses. The large fountain behind them provided a lovely background, the water spraying in magnificent arches as the trees twinkled with white Christmas lights.

"Thank you bridal party! I think we've gotten all the ones we need with you for now." Geoffrey dismissed them with a simple flick of his wrist. "Now, Haley, Nathan, I've got some great ideas for your photos, and of course if there is anything specific you want, please do not hesitate to tell me." He turned quickly, leading them to the large stone steps the whole party had occupied only moments before. "When we decided on all black and white pictures I came out here to do some test photos of the different backgrounds I thought would be best for your couple shots. I thought we'd try a few here on the steps first before moving to the fountain."

Haley nodded happily, following closely behind Geoffrey as Nathan trailed slightly. Geoffrey turned to him, beckoning Nathan closer. "Nathan, I thought we'd start with you sitting here please, on the third step." He motioned for Nathan to take a seat. Once Nathan was settled, her took Haley's hand, positioning her in between Nathan's legs, her back pressed solidly into his chest. Geoffrey nodded slowly, moving Haley's hair to one side, draping the long veil prettily over her shoulder. He hurried away from them, grabbing his camera. "Nathan, kiss Haley on the neck."

Nathan did so happily, loving the way she shivered slightly as his lips skimmed over her skin. He almost forgot about Geoffrey or their friends and family watching them as his lips cruised over the milky skin of her neck, his fingers moving to intertwine with hers. The camera clicked loudly as Geoffrey took shot after shot of them. Haley moved their twined hands to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss against his knuckles as he watched her. She turned her head to look at him lovingly and he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers sweetly and solidly. The faint click of the camera could be heard around them, as he gazed at her, loving the moment.

Geoffrey's clear voice broke through their thoughts, "Alright, that was perfect. For the next pose, I wanted to do a few pictures of Haley's veil covering the two of you." He moved the veil so that it was draped across the two of them, their faces shrouded by the thin layer of material. "Keep your eyes on each other and forget the rest of us are here."

Lucas chuckled, "Like that'll be hard for them." He slung his arm around Peyton's shoulders as she snuggled into his side.

Haley sent Lucas a cheeky smile before returning her eyes to Nathan, the deep blue of them as she watched the way they crinkled when he smiled widely at her. It was easy to see why she loved him so much.

He was her everything.

"Geoffrey might be a huge pain in the ass, but some of those poses he had for the pictures will be stunning." Brooke spoke up as they all walked towards the reception hall, the laughter and chatter from the partially open doors growing louder as they neared.

Nathan laughed. "Well for how highly he came recommended, I'm glad we got him."

"That one of the two of you in front of the fountain, Hales, I can't wait till you see it. The water was spraying in this huge arc, and from what we could see, it was the perfect backdrop. The pictures will be amazing." Peyton put in thoughtfully.

Haley laughed happily, "I can't wait till we get the pictures."

The group stopped outside the large doors, the sounds of the reception loud behind them. Lucas smiled, "I'm going to let the DJ know we're ready for introductions."

Nathan nodded as Lucas slipped through the doors, "Thanks man."

Tim sidled up next to Brooke, offering her his arm. "Are you ready for our introductions?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Scoffing, Brooke looped her arm through his, taking great pleasure in pinching him slightly. "Don't get any ideas, Tim." She turned to look at Haley. "You just had to keep Peyton and Lucas together, didn't you? At least Tim would have left Peyton alone for fear of Lucas."

Haley smiled as she settled into Nathan's side, "Sorry Brooke, but I give you permission to hit him whenever you feel necessary."

Brooke brightened at that, smiling devilishly at Tim, as Lucas reappeared from the doors. "Alright, they're ready for us. Brooke, Tim, you're first."

The doors opened grandly as their friends and family sat waiting, all attention on the bridal party. The DJ spoke clearly through the microphone giving their introductions, "And now, our bridal party. Brooke Davis, friend of the bride and groom, and Tim Smith friend of the bride and groom." Brooke and Tim walked quickly through the dining tables, smiling as they made their way to the head table.

Lucas and Peyton stood next, their arms lovingly linked, Lucas throwing her a quick wink before they too walked through the door. "Maid of honor Peyton Sawyer, friend of the bride and groom and best man Lucas Scott friend of the bride and brother of the groom."

Nathan took Haley's hand in his, pulling her fingers to his lips. "I love you Haley. Let's go party." Haley smiled brightly at him, kissing him quickly as the DJ beckoned them. "Please raise your glass and help us welcome the bride and groom, the newly betrothed Mr. and Mrs. Nathan and Haley Scott." Haley gleefully pulled Nathan inside as their friends and family clapped and toasted them as they made their way to the head table. They stopped to hug both his parents and hers, before settling in their seats with Brooke and Tim, Peyton and Lucas flanking them. The reception hall was awash in black and white silk, flowers, votive candles, and strands of pearls strewn across the table tops, the large chandelier glowing brightly above them.

A clinking of forks tapping glasses started out from the crowd and Nathan smiled broadly, enjoying this particular wedding custom. Leaning over he grabbed Haley's chin, pressing his lips fully to hers, hearing the roar of cheers surround them from their family and friends. When he pulled back he delighted in the way Haley's neck had turned faintly pink and he pecked at her lips again before slinging an arm along the back of her chair.

The waiters brought out the salads for everyone but Haley and Nathan were too busy to eat. They circulated the room, talking and mingling with their guests, earning well wishes and good luck from those who were there to help them celebrate.

"May I have Haley and Nathan join me on the dance floor please?" The DJ spoke again, causing the guests to find their seats and the married couple walked out onto the wide dance floor.

"Now before Haley and Nathan take their first dance as a married couple, I've been told that someone has a quick story they want to tell." The DJ handed the microphone to Peyton, who smiled genuinely.

"Hi everyone. I promise I won't take too much time, I know we all want to see Nathan and Haley's first dance. Now everyone knows that picking the song that you're first going to dance to is an important decision for a couple to make. And in Nathan and Haley's case, let's just say there was a differing of opinions. One they fought to the very last minute."

"_There is no way I'm dancing to that song!" Nathan stood with his arms rigidly crossed, his mouth drawn in a thin line._

_Haley sat across from him, her face set in a similar line. "What's wrong with it?"_

_Nathan chuckled humorlessly, "Where should I start? First, it's by Elton John. Second, it's by Elton John, and third it's lame. There has got to be a better choice."_

"_You like Elton John Nathan. Don't try and deny it now. You sing _"Tiny Dancer"_ all the time." Haley scoffed._

"_Okay, fine, he has some good songs. I just don't want that song to be our first dance. It's the freaking _Lion King_ song Hales! You know the minute Tim hears it he'll start singing the whole freaking soundtrack. And I could do with out Tim's rendition of _Hakuna Matata_ at my wedding."_

_Haley giggled then, picturing Tim belting out the familiar lyrics. "Alright fine, you're right. It's a horrible choice. But it just feels like every song we've thought of is completely clichéd. I mean, I love _"At Last" _or _"Wonderful Tonight" _but everyone uses those songs now. I want ours to be original. You know who we need don't you?" She smiled._

_Nathan's eyes narrowed. "No. We can do this by ourselves. Come on, we have a good list going. _"Everything I Do" _by Brian Adams; _"Memories of Us"_ by Keith Urban; _"I'm Gonna Love You Forever"_ by Jessica Simpson; _"From This Moment On"_ by Shania Twain; _"Inspiration"_ by Chicago; _"The Woman With You"_ by Kenny Chesney; _"You and Me"_ by Lifehouse; _"I Could Not Ask for More" _by Edwin McCain; _"Bless the Broken Road" _by Rascal Flatts; _"Take My Breath Away" _by Berlin; _"It's Your Love" _by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill; god we have a lot of country songs on here. Do you even listen to country?"_

_Haley giggled, "Sometimes. And what can I say; they have some of the best love songs. But I'm serious Nathan. We should call Peyton. She's the music expert. I'm sure she's got the perfect song for us."_

_Nathan closed his eyes and groaned. "I know, but I wanted to pick this out ourselves. I mean, it's our song. Shouldn't we be the ones to choose it?"_

"_Well seeing as you only listen to rap and I really don't want our first dance as husband and wife to be to a Jay-Z song, I think we may need Peyton's help. We can't agree on anything."_

_Nathan shot Haley a withering glance. "Like I'd really pick a rap song. Give me a little more credit than that."_

"_Please Nathan. Let me call Peyton, please." She pouted her lip out, putting on her most pathetic face._

_Groaning again, Nathan slid the phone over to Haley, "Fine."_

"_Classics. You need to pick a song that you won't regret twenty years down the line. I don't care if it's popular now, you'll regret it if it turns out to be an incredibly cheesy song later." Peyton spoke up from the kitchen table, a long list of songs written in front of her. "So after you called Hales, I sat through my albums and some of my dad's and I went through only musicians that had stood the test of time. I mean, you're wedding is a black and white theme, I think that speaks of class. You need a song that will fit that."_

_Haley grinned, nodding happily, and even Nathan looked more interested. "That's exactly what we need Peyton. What did you come up with?"_

_Peyton cleared her throat. "Well I started with the old time crooners: Sinatra, Davis, Martin, you know, the Rat Pack. I think that might be your best bet. Plus Michael Bublé sings them with a new feel. And I think I found one in particular that might be perfect for you two. It might be a traditional wedding song, but it's so lovely I can see why." She tapped her pen on the first song listed, it's title underlined multiple times followed by exclamation points._

_Haley let out a long sigh, her eyes growing wistful before she reached for Nathan's hand. "It's perfect Nathan. What do you think?"_

_Nathan let the familiar words flow over him before he nodded, smiling. "I think you're right. Thank you Peyton."_

_Peyton smiled, "My pleasure."_

"So I had a little help in choosing their song, which is just too beautiful for words. And so thank you for indulging me in a little story, and now, turn your attention to the beautiful bride and groom for their first dance." Peyton smiled brightly, leading a round of clapping as the beginning strains began.

Extending his hand, Nathan grasped Haley's hand in his, pulling her close, letting the familiar words of the old song surround them and they lost themselves in each other.

**Some day, when I'm awfully low,**

Nathan slid his arm around Haley's waist, his other hand wrapped tightly with hers, pressing their joined hands against his chest.

**  
When the world is cold,**

They moved slowly, their bodies keeping time to the simple sounds surrounding them and all they saw was each other. Their eyes stayed focused on one another.

**  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you**

He leaned down to kiss her briefly, loving the feel of her lips against his, the gentle brush of her skin beneath his fingertips, the very essence of her. He was so in love with her he could focus on nothing else, and that didn't seem like such a bad fate.

**  
And the way you look tonight.**

Nathan spun her quickly, earning a delighted squeal from between her lips before they moved into the dance they had been practicing for weeks.****

You're lovely, with your smile so warm

"_Dance lessons? Seriously, Hales." Nathan scowled as they drove to Miss Kit's Dance Studio._

"_I know. It sounds horrible, but a lot of engaged couples sign up to practice for their wedding. Don't you want our first dance to be special? Not just us swaying in a circle like you would at a high school prom?" Haley smiled sweetly from the passenger's seat._

_Nathan settled a flirty grin on her. "From what I remember about our prom we did a whole lot more than just sway. I never heard you say we need lessons for that."_

_Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly, chuckling at the way Nathan squeezed her thigh. "No that's definitely true." She leaned over to kiss him quickly. "But I'm serious. I want us to be able to really dance. I only signed us up for 3 lessons. I'm sure we can learn a simple waltz in 3 lessons. It's not like we're trying out for _Dancing With the Stars._" _

**  
And your cheeks so soft,**

_Miss Kit, they soon found out was nearly 70 years old yet she danced around the room as someone half her age. She fawned over them, quickly deciding they were her new favorite couple, and helpfully focused a great deal of attention on them. _

"_I don't know if I can do this. What if I step on her foot?" Nathan spoke up as Miss Kit was preparing to show them the beginning steps._

"_Nathan darling, don't worry about that. I'm sure Haley won't die if you step on her foot. And with enough practice, you won't even worry about it anymore."_

_Haley patted Nathan's chest helpfully, "It's okay honey, let's just try."_

_Miss Kit lifted Nathan's arms, putting them into the correct position before sliding Haley into place. "Now Nathan, make sure you keep your arms here. No wandering hands." She pinched his cheek affectionately._

**  
There is nothing for me but to love you,**

"_Now the music is going to start, I want you to count in your head. It's a 4-count, so on the first beat it's 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, and so on. Just keep your arms in position and follow my feet. Haley will go where you lead her."_

_Nathan nodded, "No pressure."_

_Haley smiled, "I'll go wherever you go Nate."_

**  
And the way you look tonight.**

_The first lesson had been tough. He had never considered himself graceful enough to be a dancer, but yet Miss Kit had a way of explaining the steps so that he could relate. And after three lessons, they had both perfected a dance that was sure to surprise their family and friends._****

With each word your tenderness grows,

Nathan pushed her, spinning her in a small circle as she gracefully slid under his arm. He caught the eye of his mother at her table, grinning at her shocked face as he caught Haley mid spin to pull her back into the slow waltz.

**  
Tearing my fears apart**

Haley smiled happily into his eyes, the pure joy of the moment written clearly across her face as she caught the eye of Peyton, standing off to the side with Lucas. The blonde smiled happily at her, grinning from ear to ear before whispering in Lucas's ear. Lucas turned to grin at her, kissing her lightly on the lips before turning his attention back to his brother and sister in law.

**  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,**

They continued to dance in a perfectly executed step, those three lessons paying off as their family and friends watched in admiration.

**  
Touches my foolish heart.  
**

"I love you Nathan. This night has been better than I ever could have dreamed. Thank you for everything you've done to make it like this for me."

**  
****Yes**** you're lovely, never, ever change**

"I wanted this to be perfect for you. I love you Haley. I'd do anything for you. Never forget that."

**  
Keep that breathless charm.**

It was hard to focus on anything else, when all you could see was how in love they truly were, their smiles only for each other. Each look a loving caress, each touch a tender sign of affection, each word an oath of devotion.

**  
Won't you please arrange it?**

Lydia smiled at the way her daughter was now dancing with her husband. Husband. Her little girl was married, and she had never seen such a look of unbridled happiness, and knew that for them, this was the start of everything.

**  
'Cause I love you**

"That's my family." Lucas smiled serenely at the way Nathan and Haley danced, their eyes never leaving each other's, their bodies pressed close. He turned to look at Peyton, saw she too watched them happily, her eyes layered in a sheen of tears. "I love you Peyton."

**  
Just the way you look tonight.  
**

Hearing his words, Peyton turned, blinking back through the veil of tears. "I love you too Lucas." She pressed her lips to his once, twice, feeling the way he pressed back, inhaling the fresh scent of his cologne.

**  
With each word your tenderness grows,**

"They're my family. Nathan and Haley. And so are you. You're my family Peyton." His eyes stayed locked on hers, his gaze never wavering, and he was treated with the slow, brilliant smile that broke across her lips before she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing her body along the length of his.

**  
Tearing my fears apart**

Tim couldn't help but stare at the way Nathan moved Haley around the dance floor. It was hard to imagine Nathan without Haley, without the man she had helped make him, and watching them now, he couldn't help but envy what they shared. He only hoped he would be lucky enough to have it one day.

**And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,**

They were lucky. Haley and Nathan. To find someone they loved so completely when they were only sixteen. It was hard not to be jealous of them, but Brooke had learned long ago, that with Nathan and Haley, they made you believe that there was true love out there for everyone. And, as she settled into Chris's side, felt his arm twine around her waist, maybe she already had already found it.

**  
Touches my foolish heart.**

Of all his children, Haley had always been the closest to his heart. Jimmy had always believed it was because she was his youngest, but he knew now that it was for her kind heart, the way she brought the best out in everyone that had him wanting to keep her close. Not every father had the opportunity to watch his daughter fall in love with a man he not only respected, but now saw as his family. And for that, Jimmy considered himself the luckiest man in the world.****

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change

Deb smiled serenely as Nathan and Haley continued to twirl while the old standard sung new filled the room. A beautiful song for a beautiful couple. Her son had done right for himself. It was more than a mother could ask for.

**  
Keep that breathless charm.**

Watching them, the way they smiled at one another, the way his son kept his eyes focused on her, brought a rise of emotion in Dan. His son had grown into the man Dan never had the courage to be: a man who loved without reservation, without approval, and without care as to who could see. He could learn a lot from his son. It was about time he started listening.

**  
Won't you please arrange it?**

"Miss Kit sure did teach you how to dance." Haley grinned at him, her lips pink and glossy.

**  
'Cause I love you**

Nathan leaned over to kiss her, barely moving his lips before he spoke. "It helped that I have a great partner."

**  
Just the way you look tonight.**

"So you're glad I signed us up?" She grinned against his lips.

Nathan nodded, leaning back slightly to look her in the eye. "Yeah I'm glad." He kissed her again, this time taking more pleasure in feeling her lips beneath his, the slight pressure of her tongue against his. "How long until we get to go upstairs?" He grinned devilishly.

**  
Just the way you look tonight.**

Haley giggled, barely containing the blush that spread across her face. "Soon. Very soon."

**  
Darling**

"Never stop blushing Hales. It's so hot." He pressed a kiss to her neck as their bodies slowed, as the music slowed around them, the one last line hanging in the air around them, a true testament to the night.

**  
Just the way you look tonight.**

Their family and friends broke out in applause, and the sound of forks clinking against water glasses had Haley pulling Nathan by his jacket into a searing kiss, earning them more than a few whistles.

The DJ put on one of the many songs they had picked out, garnering a few people to join them on the dance floor as others continued to eat their dinner. Haley stayed pressed close to Nathan. "How about another dance? High school prom style?" She wrapped her arms around his waist, staying close as the song drifted lazily around them. Nathan smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, leading her in a slow spin.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We will now hear a few words from our maid of honor, Peyton Sawyer."

Everyone turned toward the head table, their eyes locked on Peyton's standing figure. She smiled slowly, pulling a note card off the table before addressing everyone.

"I'm not big on speeches, so I'll leave the wisdom and romance for Lucas, he's better at it anyway. But, uh, I've known both Haley and Nathan since high school. And I've had the pleasure of watching them fall in love. In the beginning not many people were sure if it would last. They seemed like true polar opposites, but in their case, they found their missing half. For all that Nathan isn't, which is a lot," Peyton smiled cheekily at Nathan, "Haley is. And vice versa. I'm not sure they'd be the people they are today without one another. Not many people can say that they've found someone who makes them who they are, but Nathan and Haley can. I love you both. You are some of my best friends, and I want to thank you for giving each one of us a chance to see what real happiness is, what real love is. It gives us all something to strive for." Peyton wiped at her eyes with Lucas's handkerchief. "So please, raise your glass and help me toast Nathan and Haley, a true love worth hoping for."

A murmuring of agreement broke out among the guests as they sipped their champagne before Lucas stood to take the microphone from Peyton. He kissed her briefly before smiling at the guests. Haley reached over to hug Peyton tightly as Lucas began to speak.

"My girlfriend, the poet." Lucas smiled, clearing his throat. "Nathan and I haven't always had the greatest relationship. We've fought, we've thrown punches, but we've grown to be brothers. And a lot of that was due to Haley. In the beginning she was our common bond. And she brought us together in a lot of ways. It was our love for her that helped create a family. There are no two people I'm closer to than them. They are my family in every way that matters. In blood, in love, and they are what true love is. We tend to scowl at the term 'true love' nowadays, but in terms of them, nothing else seems to do them justice. My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years your love for each other only deepens and grows, that years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. And in the words of Elizabeth Barrett Browning: 'yet, love, mere love, is beautiful indeed and therefore if to love can be desert, indeed this very love which is my boast and wilt thou have me fashion into speech, if thou must love me, let it be for nought.' I love you both. Be good to one another."

Haley leaned over to kiss Lucas on the cheek, hugging him tightly. Nathan hugged him, whispering his thanks as Lucas sat again beside Peyton. Nathan stood, grabbing the microphone and earning him a curious stare from Haley.

"I'm not one for giving speeches. And from the look Haley's giving me, you can tell she's surprised I'm up here." The guests chuckled as Haley nodded her head. Nathan grinned, "I wanted to start by thanking you all for coming today to help Haley and I celebrate. It really wouldn't mean as much to us if all our friends and family weren't here with us." He glanced down at Haley, pulling her up beside him. "I consider myself a very lucky man to have someone as wonderful as Haley to share my life with. She's my best friend in every way that matters, and I'm so thankful I found her. I love you Haley, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." He leaned down to kiss her as tears trickled down her cheeks. He pulled back to wipe them with the pads of his fingers, her smile heartbreakingly beautiful.

"Nathan." She spoke his name softly, a brief whisper. "I love you."

"Are you ready for the bouquet P. Sawyer? I've already told Haley she has to aim for you." Brooke bumped hips with Peyton as they stood in the middle of the dance floor with the rest of the "single" women as Haley prepared to toss her bouquet.

Peyton turned a sharp eye towards Brooke. "Why me?"

Brooke rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "Who's all but engaged to Lucas already? You missy. So therefore, you are next in line. So I'll push all these desperate women out of the way so you can have a clear path." She laughed heartily.

"Gee thanks Brooke. That doesn't look desperate at all." Peyton joined her, laughing loudly.

"Everyone ready!" Haley shouted from the far side of the dance floor where she stood with Lydia.

The girls chattered happily, "Ready!"

Haley turned her back, swinging her arm over her head to send the bouquet flying in a wide arc. The bouquet sailed, as if by fate, or by Brooke's pushing, into Peyton's outstretched arms. Haley turned and squealed when she saw Peyton holding the bouquet, rushing over as Brooke pulled Peyton into a huge hug.

"You did it!" Brooke bounced up and down, more excited than Peyton, who seemed to be stunned. "You're the next to get married." She turned to look for Lucas, who stood deep in conversation with Nathan and Whitey, seemingly oblivious to his signed fate.

Peyton smiled, "It's not like it's written in stone. Catch bouquet, wedding next week."

Haley laughed as she quickly approached them, "Well no, but I have to admit, I really wanted you to get it. You and Lucas are next anyway, I can tell."

Peyton brought the bouquet to her nose, sniffing slightly, "You think?" She smiled happily.

"Definitely Peyton. He's all but bought the ring. And knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if it's in his coat pocket right now." Brooke's eyes widened quickly. "We should check his coat pocket!"

"Down girl." Peyton and Haley laughed. "He will. Eventually."

Brooke shrugged, though she kept a watchful eye on Lucas. "Fine, if you say so. But if you change your mind, you distract him and I'll find out." She smiled at the bouquet that sat resting in Peyton's hands. "So after the tossing of the bouquet, you know what's next, right Hales?" She raised her eyebrow.

All three girls grinned, "The garter."

"Alright, this is a tradition I can get behind." Nathan smirked as he kneeled beside Haley, her leg in his hand. Trailing his hand up along her leg he felt the elastic of the garter, felt the warm skin of her thigh and wished they were anywhere but in the middle of their wedding reception. Haley caught his eye and sent him a slow grin, all but promising what was to come later, as his fingers glided the garter down her leg.

Pulling the light blue garter off her leg, he twirled the material around his forefinger, causing chuckles from those who watched. The dance floor was littered with the single guys, Lucas and Tim standing off to the side, seemingly relaxed.

Haley leaned forward, whispering in Nathan's ear. "Aim for Lucas."

"What? Why?" He pressed his lips to her ear.

"Because Peyton caught the bouquet and it would be nice if Lucas caught the garter. Tradition says they'd be the next to get married. And for them it would be to each other." She smiled.

Nathan nodded, "Playing matchmaker I see."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "They're already matched. He's all but on one knee already. Let's just give him an extra push."

"Yes dear." Nathan smiled, standing with the garter clasped in his hand. "Alright guys, get ready." He turned his back, whipping the garter over his head, throwing it to the side Lucas had been standing on. He turned back quickly, hoping to see Lucas holding the garter.

"Tim." He laughed out loud at Tim's startled expression, the garter held between two fingers. Lucas stood next to him, clutching his side with laughter at Tim's shocked expression.

Nathan turned back to Haley, smiling as he helped her stand. "Sorry."

Haley laughed, "Are you kidding? Tim's face is priceless. I hope we get a picture of that."

"Have a great honeymoon! Enjoy Greece!" They exited the ballroom to the shouts of their friends and family, all wishing them well. They were staying in the honeymoon suite upstairs and would leave for Greece the following evening, but for now, tonight, there only thought was of the wedding night, of being together, of expressing their newfound commitment. Nathan's hand pulled Haley behind him, eager to be alone with her even as their reception raged on into the night. They came to the bank of elevators, pressing for their floor before he turned to kiss her, his lips insistent against hers. She pushed back, running her tongue along his lips, diving into his mouth, tasting all of him.

The elevator arrived and Nathan pushed them into it, thankful to find it empty as they rode up to their room. Haley's mouth latched onto the sensitive skin behind his ear, his fingers flexing on her hips. The elevator doors glided open and he pulled away to guide them down the hall, stopping in front of their room. Taking the key from his pocket, he opened the door slowly, propping it open with his foot. He turned back to Haley, grinning widely.

"You don't have to Nathan." She smiled back.

Scooping her up, he laughed. "Are you kidding? We're doing this right!" He carried her over the threshold, their laughs bouncing off the walls of the hotel room. Reaching over to flick on the light, Haley let out a little gasp at the beautifully decorated room. Candles and white rose petals littered the furniture and their luggage sat open and waiting. Setting Haley down, he kissed her again, his hands fisting in her hair, no longer worried about her hair-do or appearances at all, and instead focusing on the feel of her, the taste of her, and of quelling the longing that had settled deep within him all day long.

Haley sighed into his mouth, running her tongue along his, her fingers working the suit jacket off his shoulders to drop it in a clump on the floor. Desperate to be closer, to feel his skin beneath her hands, Haley quickly removed his vest and tie, and then began to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Nathan barely had time to realize her intent before she was stripping the dress shirt off his shoulders and arms and fastening her mouth to the smooth skin of his chest. "I love you Nathan."

He began to unbutton the buttons of her dress, wishing he could rip them away but knowing to take care in removing each one. He relished in taking his time, stopping to kiss her back after each button was undone, and she quivered beneath his hands. Minutes stretched beneath them and by the last button they were both panting with strain.

"I love you Mrs. Scott." He smiled down at her, the wedding dress a pile of white fabric on a chair, his tux strewn in pieces around them.

With her hair undone, her veil and dress aside, his locket nestled between her breasts, she smiled at him, her whole face shining with love for him, and she spoke softly, her voice rough with pleasure for him, "I love you too."

And in that moment, no one else mattered, it was only the two of them, and he knew it was the beginning of always.


	7. PART VII

**PART VII**

"We have to see the National Archaeological Museum, the Parthenon, oh and of course we can't miss the Acropolis!" Haley squealed out happily as Nathan trailed behind her.

"Hales. We haven't even left the airport yet. I don't know how you have this much energy after being on a plane for 8 hours. I'm dead on my feet and you're already planning our first excursion." Nathan shook his head at his new wife, his arms laden with luggage.

Haley turned, her face lit brightly with a wide smile as she adjusted her carry-on on her shoulder. "I can't help that I'm excited to start our honeymoon." She giggled at the smirk that crossed his face.

"That's right, it's our honeymoon. So it won't be all museums and old things. There is much to do." He winked.

Haley giggled. "Oh don't worry. We have plenty of time. But I will make you learn things on this trip, no getting around that Mr. Scott."

"I did marry my tutor, so I shouldn't be shocked by this." Nathan's eyes lit up happily. "Hey, can we see Pompeii?"

"Uh, we could, if we were in Italy. Sorry honey." Haley sent him a quick smile, her hand running along his cheek.

Nathan shrugged. "Oh well. That's okay. I plan to keep you too busy for sightseeing anyway." He threw his arm around her shoulders pulling her tightly into his side. Haley laughed happily beside him as they came to wait in the taxi queue.

"I still can't quite believe we're in Greece. I thought for sure I was going to have to fight for it. You really surprised me. I figured you'd want to go somewhere tropical."

Nathan smiled as a cab pulled up and the attendant began loading their luggage into the trunk. "I know. But I figured we can go to the Bahamas some other time. I wanted our honeymoon to be to a location that I knew you were dying to go to. And Greece is beautiful, it's exotic, and knowing you'd pass out if we didn't go to at least one museum, I figured it was the perfect compromise." He ushered her into the cab before sliding in beside her.

"Well you know me too well. That's why I married you." Haley leaned over to kiss him happily, pressing her lips softly against his. She pulled back to look at him. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that." She smiled. "We're married. We're married Nathan."

Sliding his hand along Haley's thigh, Nathan grinned at her. "I don't think I'll get tired of hearing you say it either. And we're on our honeymoon." He kissed her again, his tongue sliding between the folds of her lips.

Pulling back, Haley smiled serenely, her eyes wandering over his face. "How close is the hotel?" She grinned as Nathan pulled her closer.

"This hotel is fantastic. Did you see the marble floors in the lobby?" Haley sat square in the middle of their large bed as Nathan walked in from the sitting area. "We really have to thank your parents for getting us this suite. It's beyond anything I could have imagined."

Sitting beside her, Nathan nodded. "I know. My mom said the hotel was amazing, but she sold it short. I don't think we even need to leave. You saw enough of Athens from the taxi, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her as she giggled loudly. Pulling her back against the pillows, Nathan settled with her tucked snuggly into his side. "You know, we haven't had a chance to talk about the wedding. Was it just like you'd hoped?"

Resting her head on his shoulder, Haley nodded. "It was perfect Nathan. Every thing went just like I had always dreamed. You looked so handsome, and everyone had such a good time." She fingered the locket that fell between her breasts. "I never got a chance to thank you for the necklace. It's gorgeous Nathan."

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to get you something special and my mom and Karen suggested the locket. They said it would be something you would always remember."

Haley lifted the locket, opening it to show the pictures of them. "They were right. And you picked the perfect pictures. We look so young in the picture from Myrtle." Lifting her eyes to his, she smiled serenely. "Sometimes it feels like a lifetime ago and then other times, I feel like it was just yesterday when I was so nervous for you to spend a week with my family."

Nathan's eyes flew to hers. "Really? Why?"

Haley shrugged, "Well, you know my family; they can be a little intense sometimes. And everything with us was so new and fresh. I was so blindly in love with you, all I could think about was you, and I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. Or that you did. Everything was changing, it was nerve wracking."

"I never knew that." Nathan linked their hands together, watched the way her ring glinted against her hand. "I was nervous too. I was convinced I was going to do something to screw everything up."

"You were?" Haley pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Of course, I was going on vacation with my girlfriend's family. I had just fallen in love with you, and as you can remember my track record on family events wasn't very good. I wanted the week to go well; for your family to like me as much as I liked them."

"Well that worked." Haley laughed. "Sometimes I think they like you more than they like me."

Nathan laughed along with her, "I am pretty great."

Haley's eyes locked on his as her hand ran through his hair, her voice serious. "Yes you are." Closing the distance between them Haley kissed him solidly, her lips eager for his. Nathan's mouth opened beneath hers and he pulled her on top of him. Their mouths met, slid slickly against one another's, wanting to memorize this moment, the city lit behind them as twilight fell. Haley pushed herself up, sliding along his body as he sucked in a sharp breath.

He rolled them over pressing her into the mattress. Her skin hummed beneath his hands as they slid under her shirt, moving to push at the silk and lace of her bra. She felt his fingers dig into her hips and she felt herself trembling as his lips skimmed tenderly over hers. The pressure that was building slid into a glorious ache.

And his face was the only thing she saw.

"Haley, we've been walking for hours. Can't we stop and take a break? I mean, I'm all for sightseeing, but I'm getting tired." Nathan had been following Haley around since she had awakened early insisting they start their tours of Athens at the break of dawn. Nathan had tried to cajole her into a morning of lazy love, but Haley had been insistent. Museums and ruins, architecture and art, Nathan wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Haley stopped at the desperation in Nathan's voice. "I'm sorry. I'm just so excited, I want to see everything."

"I know you do honey, but we have all week. We don't have to see everything today." Nathan bent over to tie his shoe as Haley pondered a city map.

"Just one more place." Haley's eyes narrowed in concentration. "I heard that watching the sunset from the top of the Parthenon is one of the highlights of the city. Then we can do whatever you want."

Nathan grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Does that mean anything?"

Haley giggled, "Well pretty much anything. As long as eating is included somewhere in there. I'm starving."

"Really? Because it just so happens I have…" Nathan dug into his pockets, "a stick of gum."

"I shouldn't. I don't want to spoil our dinner." Haley laughed as Nathan pulled her into a tight hug. "Thanks for indulging me."

"I don't mind this, really I don't. I like you teaching me new things. It turns me on." He slid his hands on her hips and nipped at her neck.

Haley pulled away from Nathan, raising one eyebrow as she smiled, "Then get ready for one intense afternoon."

The morning was soft. Haley awoke first, her body adjusting to the new time zone as a faint shimmer of light peered through the curtains. Rolling over, she saw Nathan sleeping silently beside her, his head turned slightly towards her, his arm thrown possessively around her waist. She moved, felt the heat of his hand slide along her stomach and she bit her lip. He slept evenly, his chest rising and falling in the early morning light.

It was lovely to watch him while he was sleeping, when she could just study his features, remember the way his eyes lit up yesterday when they had climbed the steps of the Parthenon, their arms slung around each other's waists as they stood looking out at the horizon. To remember the way his eyes stayed on hers as they slid together, as their hands intertwined, as their lips met.

Slipping her hand beneath the sheets, Haley scratched lightly at his chest, smiling as he murmured happily and moved to lay flat against the bed, his body nestled beneath the covers. Moving over him, her legs straddling his waist, she fit her mouth over his.

His mind was steeped in dreams, all a blur of color and shape. Her scent surrounded him, subtle and familiar, worked its way into his senses as his mind moved through dreams. The shape of her, the feel of her pressed along the length of him.

He lifted a hand to tangle it among the wild honey curls, and even as he murmured her name, she was shifting over him, surrounding him, taking him into her in one fell swoop. A burst of lust broke while he was still half asleep.

Haley continued to move, surrounding him with every beat, her body pushing his recklessly, with an abandon neither could comprehend. He could do nothing to control himself but only lose himself in the feel of her, the taste of her, and let himself be taken, driving himself into her with each beat, each pulse. The light exploded and his eyes burst open, her face the only thing he could see. She lowered her head, kissed him as shock waves filled him, and he pulled her tighter against him.

She lay heavily on him and he chuckled against her neck, his hands running along the smooth skin of her back. "God I love Greece."

A laugh bubbled out of Haley's throat as she turned her head to press a kiss to Nathan's cheek. "I have to say, I love Greece too."

Pushing her hair away from her neck, Nathan kissed her, "That was quite a way to wake up. I can't say I minded it entirely."

Rolling to lay nestled against his side, Haley smiled shyly. "I don't know what came over me, I was just watching you sleep and I started thinking about yesterday, and how you went to all those places with me, and even though you could care less about half the places we went, you did it to be with me. And then I remembered the way you smiled at me when we were at the top of the Parthenon, and all I could think about was being with you."

"I'm not complaining. I will never complain." Nathan's hands wandered across her back, feeling the way she shivered against him.

Haley blew out a sharp laugh, "Yeah I figured. So, what do you want to do today?" She ran her hand along his temple, playing with the hair that curled up slightly.

Nathan turned, wrapping the sheets tightly around them. "How does a day in bed sound? I know you want to see all of Athens, but at this moment, I can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else than right here."

Haley bit her lip, nodding slightly, "I know, I just want to stay here with you. This is what our honeymoon is about. Being together. And we have five more days to go everywhere else we want. But I think today," she fingered the sheets between them, "is the perfect day to stay in bed. I love you Nathan."

"I love you too." He kissed her soundly, his tongue running along hers. "This is the perfect honeymoon."

"The food smells fabulous. I don't think I've ever been so hungry." Haley grinned happily across the table at Nathan.

A day in bed had been just what they needed; ordering room service, spending lazy hours together in the warmth and comfort of each other. Nathan wrapped his fingers around Haley's, felt the way her pulse beat beneath his fingertips.

Haley sighed deeply, letting their surroundings seep in, locking the memory. "This has been more than I ever could have hoped for. Everyone always dreams of their honeymoon. Where they'll go, what they'll do, but this has exceeded every one of my expectations. I love being here with you. Sharing all of this with you." She sent him a wide smile and Nathan felt his own lips curve up into a grin.

"I know what you mean. With all the choices of destinations, I'm glad we settled on Greece. I have to admit, I just figured we'd go to Hawaii or the Bahamas. It seems like that's what everyone does. Good thing we're rebels."

Haley let out a giggle. "Oh yeah, we're regular rule breakers." She tapped her hand against her wine glass. "Well you used to be. Not so much anymore." She gave him a wink.

Nathan's mouth dropped open in indignation. "Excuse me. I am still a rule breaker. I walk on the wrong side of the law."

Haley pressed her lips together, trying to stifle the laughter. "Honey, I love you, but get real. You're practically mayor of the right side. You have been for awhile now. That's why we get along so well. Tutor girl and goody two shoe boy." She let a loud laugh at Nathan's grimace.

"You don't seriously see me that way, do you?"

Haley shrugged, trying to fake indifference, "Why does it matter? Who cares if you're not that cocky teenager anymore? In my opinion that's a good thing."

"I'm not saying I want to be that jerk again, but I'd like to think I still have that edge I had. I mean, it's not like I'm Luke." He gave her a wink.

"True." She smiled, her brown eyes locking on his. "I'm just kidding around with you. You definitely still have some of that cocky teenager I fell in love with." She leaned across the table to give him a light kiss.

Nathan batted his eyes at her. "Listen to my little sweet talker."

Haley giggled. "I'm serious. I see it in you every time you step out on the court. And I think that's good. It's important to have that edge in you when you play professional sports. When you're job is to dominate a game."

"I guess that's true. I never thought of it that way. Though in high school I was just an ass because I could be. You were the only person who made it worth my while to change. And I'm glad you did. I can't imagine where I'd be without you. Without us." He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her softly.

"I feel the same way. We've been together so long, I feel like I know you better than I know myself sometimes. We're so lucky Nathan, to have found each other, to have realized what we have when we found it."

Nathan smiled, bringing the wine glass to his lips. "We never could have denied it. There was no controlling what I felt for you. What I still do. You're everything. You always have been."

"I can't believe it's our last night here. I don't want to go back yet." Haley spoke up from beside him, her legs tangled with his.

Nathan ran his hand up her back, tracing lazy circles against her skin. "I know. This week has flown by. I think it was all those museums you dragged me to. We were constantly going somewhere."

Haley giggled, "You liked it. Don't try and deny it now, but I saw your face. You were interested."

"Maybe. I can't say it was all bad. I really liked all the stuff from Caesar's time. But if anyone ever asks, I'll deny it." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Haley turned, resting her chin in her hand to look down at him. Her eyes were heavy, her features soft in the moonlight. "I love you Nathan."

Nathan smiled, rising up to kiss her. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her firmly into his side, her hair falling around them. His lips slid against hers, his teeth grazing her bottom lip as her mouth opened, granting him access. She sighed happily, lazily, as his tongue met hers. His hands fisted in her hair, keeping her close, no breath between them. Her skin was already heated against his, the fragrance of her still surrounding him.

Haley moved to cover him, her small body spread along the length of him, her naked skin silky against his.

"You should always be naked." Nathan spoke between kisses, his mouth continuing to work ardently against hers.

Haley let out a low, sexy giggle. "I think our friends and family would have a problem with that."

Nathan's hands trailed down to cup her backside, to pull her into him. "They wouldn't see you, because you'd never leave the house. I'd be too busy chasing you around."

Haley squealed as Nathan's hands clamped on her sides, his fingers working against her skin. He flipped them over, his fingers running along the underside of her breast and Haley heard herself moan. He grinned at her, his mouth moving over hers once more as his hands continued to caress her, his fingers moving knowingly over her so that she felt her back arch against his hand, arch against the sensation. He gave her one long kiss before moving to take her into his mouth.

Haley lost herself in the feel of Nathan's lips and licking tongue against her skin, the pulls of his teeth pulling long lovely lines within her. His breath was warm against her skin and Haley felt her breath shudder out between clenched teeth.

"Nathan…" she could barely push out his name she was so lost in feelings, lost in emotions for him, for what he was making her feel.

His mouth continued to suck at her, to pull at her breast, while his other hand moved lower, felt the taut skin of her stomach, the quaking flesh of her thighs. Moving his hand between her legs, he felt her open for his fingers and he did not hesitate to slide one finger in.

Haley bucked beneath him, her body lost against his. He abandoned her breasts to kiss her again, to feel her tongue against his even as his fingers continued to swirl sensations within her. He could feel her breaking, pulsing around him and he pushed her farther, loving the soft mews and heated moans she whispered in his ear.

She broke beneath, crying out loudly as he continued to move his fingers inside her, even as she clenched around him. He kissed her, swallowing those sounds and felt her breath run rapidly against his cheek.

"Oh my god, Nathan." Haley's heart pounded loudly in her ears. She could barely breathe, her body vibrating with heat, and all she could think was 'more.' She needed more. More of him, more of them, just more.

Flipping him over, Haley gripped his forearms, her fingernails digging into the strong muscles, her eyes glinting wildly. Nathan looked up at her with anticipation, all but stretching to meet her. Lowering her head she kissed him once, long and slow, a sweet preview before she trailed her lips lower, leaving a wet trail along his chest as she circled one nipple. Her fingers traced the line of his abs, the hours of dedication poured into every muscle. His stomach clenched beneath her and she pulled at his skin with her teeth.

He pushed out a harsh breath between clenched teeth and moved his hands into her hair, fisting the golden curls around his knuckles. Her mouth continued its path lower until he felt her hair tickle him, his body jerking in response. Feeling her breath on him he struggled to keep his hips still as she continued to tease him.

Ending his torture Haley lowered her mouth to slide along the length of him, her mouth sucking and pulling at him in reckless abandon. Nathan's grip on her hair tightened as she moved her tongue and teeth over him, her mouth devouring him. He felt himself pulse, grow as she continued to suck at him. His hips bucked, pushing the length of him farther into her and she bit teasingly. He groaned, gripping the sheets with his free hand as she continued to lick at him. Her hot hand reached between him to cup his balls, squeezing them as she gave him a tug, her mouth sucking at the tip of him.

He could feel himself growing close, and as much as he wanted this, wanted to live in the moment of her mouth on his dick, her hands rubbing at him, he could think nothing except being inside her, stretching her farther than he ever had, burying himself in her.

Pulling her hair harder than he intended, her mouth left him in surprise, before he pulled her up to kiss her. He moved her over his hips, spreading her apart as he thrust hard into her, filling her completely in one swift move. She gasped, her eyes closing briefly before she began to rock above him. She started off slow, her movements relaxed and luxurious before she began to push him faster.

Her hands gripped his, using them as leverage to run herself up and down on top of him, pushing him completely within her and then moving to all but release him. Her movements grew fast and furious, their moans all but synchronized.

Nathan moved his hand down to where they were joined, pushing his fingers inside her to flick at that sensitive nub and she shuddered gratefully. He flicked again, felt the way her body started to constrict around him, and he lifted his hips into her harder.

Haley gasped, his fingers and dick hit all the right spots and she felt herself break, the sensations pounding into her like a velvet fist and she broke around him, milking him as he continued to pound into her.

Nathan flipped them, spreading her out beneath him, pushing himself into her fully, riding the waves of her orgasm as he tried to stretch his out, to continue the feeling, to bring her there again. He was filling her more than he could ever remember, his body lost in her, and he moved his mouth to her breast, taken one soft pink nipple in his mouth, pulling gently with his teeth.

She gasped, her fingers raking across his scalp and she broke again, this time taking him with her. He shuddered, concentrating only on the sensations breaking within him, the texture of her skin beneath his mouth, his hands.

After the shock waves had subsided, he grinned, kissing her softly on the neck. "I love you Haley. God, I love you so much."

Giggling, Haley pinched his butt playfully. "I love you too. I think you may be the death of me Nathan. That was fantastic."

Rising on to his forearms to look down at her, Nathan smirked. "And what a way to go that would be." He kissed her softly, his lips licking at her gently.

"Well that's true." Haley laughed, her hand running along his cheek. She looked up at him, her brown eyes glistening. "This is what I'll always remember. This moment. When people ask us about our honeymoon, I'll talk about the museums and the sights, but in my mind I'll be thinking of this, us together. The way I feel right now with you beside me. I want to remember this. Always."

Nathan grinned. "I know. You're so special to me Hales. I know I tell you I love you all the time, and I hope you know how much I do. But it's more than that, sometimes I think you're my everything. That all I need is you to be happy. I've never had someone that could make me feel that way. If basketball was gone, if my career ended, I would miss it, but not even close to how I'd feel if you weren't there anymore."

"Lucky for you, you'll never have to worry about that." Haley smiled, pulling his lips to hers.

"What time did you say their flight was coming in?" Peyton whispered to Brooke as they sat huddled on the couch, the darkened room quiet.

Brooke looked worriedly at the front door as she matched Peyton's whisper. "5:30. I double checked with Deb, and she said that was the information Nathan left with her. They should be here any minute."

"And they'll hear us if you two keep whispering." Lucas spoke up from across the room where he sat in an arm chair.

Peyton stuck her tongue out at him which he just cheekily grinned at. "I'm serious. They should have been here by now."

A jingling of keys in the door had the room falling again into silence. Soft laughter broke as the door opened and Haley and Nathan came into view. The only light in the room was from the open doorway.

"I'm so glad to be home. Greece was wonderful. But nothing compares to home." Haley sighed contentedly as they pulled their luggage into the entryway.

Nathan smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know what you mean. I can't wait to get you into bed. It's been a couple of hours." He sucked at her neck and she giggled.

Flicking on the light, Lucas laughed at the guilty way in which Nathan and Haley broke apart. Standing up, Brooke and Peyton ran over to hug Haley, pulling her away from Nathan.

"Surprise! I bet you didn't expect to see us." Brooke spoke happily.

Haley shot a look at Nathan over her shoulder. "No I can definitely say I didn't expect this in a million years. It's good to see you guys. Anything happened around here?"

Peyton scoffed, "Oh please, like anything happens around here. Besides, you were in Greece; that had to have been more exciting. Was it beautiful?"

"Everything I could have hoped for and more." Haley grinned.

Nathan sidled up next to Lucas, elbowing him. "What are you guys doing here? I have a hard time believing this was your idea." He watched the way Haley relayed their honeymoon to Peyton and Brooke, the way her eyes trailed to meet his, and the only thought he had was to get her alone.

"Trust me, I tried to talk them out of it. I knew you guys would want to be alone, but when those two get an idea, it's hard to talk them out of anything. I've learned to either just go with it or get run over by it. It makes my life a lot easier to just go along with it."

Nathan laughed, "Well that's true. I guess I can't blame you for wanting to make your life a little easier."

"Thanks. So seriously, how was Greece? Did you actually see any of it?" Lucas grinned.

"It was perfect. And contrary to what you all may think, yes we actually did leave the hotel room. She took me all around Athens. It really is beautiful over there. The ruins are all amazing. I can't even begin to describe it."

Brooke spoke up, breaking the brothers' conversation. "I know you guys probably want to be alone, but we just really wanted to see you. But we know when we should leave you two alone. I'm sure it's been like 6 hours since you were able to touch each other, and it's probably driving you crazy."

Nathan laughed as Haley blushed brightly. "Thanks Brooke. That's very kind of you."

"I know. Besides, Peyton and I are going to steal Haley tomorrow, take her out. We'll let you boys play basketball or video games, or whatever it is you two do." She gave them a cheeky smile.

Lucas threw his arm around Nathan's shoulders. "Alright, how does that sound Nate?"

"Basketball and video games? Sounds great." Nathan smiled at Haley, their eyes locking.

Peyton saw the heated look between the newlyweds and cleared her throat loudly. "All right, we're out of here. Sorry we just barged in. We'll see you tomorrow." She linked her arms with both Lucas and Brooke, pulling them out the door.

Haley watched the now closed door, smiling wistfully. "We have great friends."

Nathan nodded, "The best."

Moving to stand in front of him, Haley linked her arms around Nathan's waist, pulling herself in tightly. "It's good to be home."


End file.
